Finding Hiro ReWrite
by DuskMuse711
Summary: Hiro Callaghan's world is thrown into disarray when after a night of Bot-Fighting, he finds out the man who raised him is not his father. Tadashi Hamada always believed his little brother was still alive, he just never imagined the police would be the ones to find him. Now the boys will learn to be a family again but only after they bring the kidnapper to justice, but not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys long time not talk, here it is the first chapter of the rewrite to Finding Hiro,  
A big thanks to SkatingDJ for not only being the beta reader but also my co-author on this story, you made this story have so much more meaning and I hope everyone enjoys themselves as we dive back into this world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing!

* * *

 **THE PENTHOUSE**

Another day, another dollar.

Just as his dad always said.

Hiro sat happily at a work desk, tinkering at his Megabot while wistfully pouring a third bag of gummy-bears into his otherwise ordinary cup of frozen yogurt. Hiro heard a faint yawn escape his father as he turned around and let out a snicker.

"Getting tired, old man?"

His dad, who sat beside him, gave a mere chuckle and a knock on the shoulder. "Hardly," he said with a sigh, readjusting himself, "just trying to understand how my son can eat so many gummy-bears in one sitting."

Hiro only grinned and shoved an enormous bite of frozen yogurt and gummy-bears into his mouth and swallowed it with a giggle; his father watching in amusement.

Hiro's father, Robert, cocked his head to the side, motioning his son towards the grand table where papers and blueprints lay waiting to be due.

Hiro knew the drill. 'Father and Son' days always ended like this; sitting together in the parlor, mulling over Robert's business. However, Hiro didn't mind viewing over his father's work in the least bit. As a matter of fact, he considered it a highlight of the day. He would even go as far as to call it an honor. Robert was rather reserved about his work, but Hiro did his research and learned that his father was a well respected genius for his technological accomplishments all throughout San Fransokyo. He had a secure job as a professor at SFIT that Hiro may have accompanied him on a rare occasion or two. Robert was also a founding creator of The Laws of Robotics. The man practically ran San Fransokyo with an iron fist with the amount of work and plans that construction workers and businessmen ran by him.

This brilliance was passed down to Hiro through vigorous home-schooled tutoring.

And Hiro was forever grateful.

Hiro's eyes scanned over the papers that lay before him with a fierce intensity. Shuffling through some blueprints with one hand, Hiro found a specific sheet as held it up to eye level and flashed his iconic, tooth-gaped smirk at his dad.

"Hey dad, these guys should seriously consider in investing in an improved stabilizer." Hiro hummed as he waves the print around carelessly, "Also, if you could urge them to fix the wiring, it would prevent overheating and be more stable."

With no response, Hiro glanced at his dad who wore a smile of pride upon his face.

"What?" Hiro said sheepishly as he bashfully looked away.

Robert leaned over and playfully tousled Hiro's hair. "Oh, just admiring my genius son."

"Dad!" Hiro sarcastically griped as he made a weak attempt to adjust his hair.

The two of them continued like this for quite some time, bantering the evening away, until a notification alerted Hiro of its presence.

Hiro didn't get many notifications because he didn't have many friends or participate on any social media. So, with piqued interest, Hiro examined his phone to find that Stan (his only friend as a matter of fact) had sent him an urgent message. Reading the text, Hiro almost fell out of his seat with jubilant excitement.

Seeing his son's enthralled expression, Robert returned his attention back to Hiro. "Something good?" He questioned.

Hiro mindlessly got up from his seat and went to fetch his hoodie and Megabot while still staring at his phone screen. "It's Stan," he relays, "apparently, there's a last minute bot fight and Yama will be there..."

Hiro's pacing slows as he realizes this means sacrificing 'Father and Son' time; he always hates disappointing his father.

"...If I want it." Hiro adds. He tries not to sound pleading.

Robert lets out a drawled sigh and raises an eyebrow at his son, making Hiro bite his lip and cower back to return his hoodie and bot.

But Hiro is stopped in his tracks when Robert speaks, "If you hear the cops, run."

Hiro's eyes light up as he rushes towards his dad and gives him a bear hug.

"Phone charged?" Robert asked, receiving a firm nod from Hiro.

Before Hiro can take another step, he is pulled back by his hood and a wad of cash is waved in front of his face. With a sly grin, Hiro takes the money and rushes out of the penthouse, calling one last goodbye to his father before locking the door behind him, "You're the best dad ever!

* * *

 **SAN FRANSOKYO – BACK ALLEYS**

Pumping his arms, Hiro's feet beat the concrete as he weaves in between people during San Fransokyo's latest hour. Hiro never exercises, so he quickly runs out of breath and steadies himself into a fast pace once he ducks into an alleyway that is a sure route to tonight's bot fight.

Looking back, Hiro can still catch glimpses of the vibrant, neon lights that decorate the city. Unlike most of his peers, Hiro preferred to stay cooped indoors and tinker away at machinery and technology. It was always just him, his father, and his work up in the luxurious penthouse, and Hiro liked it that way. Everything else was just background noise, unnecessary indulgences that deprived Hiro of a bright future.

Of course, gummy-bears and bot fights were an exception.

After all, no force on Earth could separate Hiro and his delicious, multi-colored, artificially-flavored gummies. Secondly, his dad invented bot fights, of course he was going to be a star player!

To be honest, bot fighting was the one thing his father let him do on his own. Even so, he only let Hiro begin participating until a couple years ago, even though Hiro had begged his dad to let him play well before he reached double digits. His dad even had the gall to install trackers in his clothes and legitimately thought Hiro wasn't smart enough to find them and reprogram them. Hiro's gotten away with it ever since.

Not like he needed them, why couldn't his dad trust him to go out on his own to just bot fight?

Delving deeper into his thoughts, Hiro's face formed into a snarl.

Sure, bot fighting behind the scenes of San Fransokyo was more than sketchy business and Hiro could end up getting very hurt. Hiro could see the logic in that. Robert was also a very technical and thorough man, always one to think things through, and at this point it would be safe to assume he had a habit of over-thinking things. Similar to any good parent, Hiro understood that his father's over-protectiveness was rooted from his compassion and love. It was just that Hiro felt that being tracked without consent was a touch creepy.

Nonetheless, Hiro wasn't dumb.

There was something more to it than just helicopter parenting.

Every once in a while, Hiro would catch his father passing sorrowful, anguished looks at him. Hiro was always too embarrassed to ask what those were, but he was forever curious.

One day, Hiro made a foolish mistake about asking why his father always insisted having him home-schooled and prohibited interaction with other kids. It was a strict rule that Hiro was to never leave the extravagant penthouse that was his father's home without permission. If Hiro was, on a rare day, allowed to go out, he must tell in detail where he was going to his father who was the final judgment call. He was also to keep his father updated at all times. Most importantly, he was to never strive too far out of bounds from his home.

To say the least, Robert's answer was always well prepared and calculated. In other words, it sounded rehearsed.

Usually, it sounded something along the lines of this:

"C'mon kiddo, you've got your old man to teach you! I'm only the smartest man in the city, but perhaps I'm not smart enough for the likes of you..."

Being young at the time, Hiro had jumped to cater to his father's grief, but now it just seemed out of place. Since when did his father ever pull a guilt card? Weren't those only used when parent's had nothing valid to support their otherwise convincing argument? Also, going out and seeing the world and having experiences made people brighter to the possibilities that the world had in stow for him. Wouldn't that make him smarter? Sure, his father was the best teacher around and the penthouse was great and all, but Hiro started to feel like a prisoner.

Originally, Hiro felt blessed when he stumbled across Stan, who was stunned when Hiro was so insistent on becoming friends. It was later revealed that Hiro found it disappointing that he happened to befriend a little fish in a sea of more impressive ones, but he had to take what he could get. It was hardly Stan's fault, Hiro had a difficult time knowing how to treat and be a friend, so he always confronted Stan with unintentional disdain and superiority.

The whole ordeal was extraordinarily out of place, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Hiro could also carry on a riveting conversation about how much his dad loathed the Big Hero 6; the notorious superhero team that went viral just a few years ago. Nobody knew of their origins and their motives, and they have been the buzz of San Fransokyo ever since. It was an interesting nitpick about his father that Hiro observed over the years.

Robert never gave a proper explanation as to why he had such a negative preference for the band, coming short with answers such as, "They steal humanity's independence, we cannot depend on these "superheroes" to constantly save us from our problems," or, "These idiots are just goading for attention, they don't even know what they're getting themselves into. They're just feeding the cycle of the world needing more villains!"

However, Robert never elaborated any more than that, which was rather odd since he was such an articulate man. Those responses were incredibly shallow and dense for a man of his stature and it puzzled Hiro, who was – on the other hand – infatuated by the Big Hero 6. What fourteen year old didn't admire a group of real life, crime fighting superheroes?

Hiro was smart, but his dad was smarter. Robert had his quirks and rules, but if Hiro wanted to live up to his expectations, he would have to tolerate them.

"'It's a small price to pay for the intelligence that I'm gifting you, Hiro.'" Hiro grumbled to himself in a mockingly pompous, deep tone while he scuffed his shoes as he walked, growing more sour by the minute.

"Come again?"

Hiro's heart skipped a beat as his fist went flying towards the source of the voice. He was never one to throw punches before attempting to talk things out, but it was not wise to frighten somebody who was born with the reflexes of a cat.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Stan?" Hiro said, startled, violently shaking his punching hand, "what the heck are you doing here?"

The boy, Stan, whined as he massaged his cheek. "I wanted to go see a bot fight tonight, any harm in that?"

Hiro snorted. "Apparently, yes."

The smirk on Hiro faded as he looked at Stan, baffled by his appearance. The boy had grown considerably taller since the last time Hiro saw them when they were just turning into teenagers. Stan was relatively the same age as Hiro, but he was a good four inches taller and a bit thicker to boot. It made Hiro feel oddly inadequate and uncomfortable.

Stan was his right hand man for bot fights, as he informed Hiro on the latest gossip and kept him up to date on the schedule. Due to Hiro's home-bound lifestyle, he never got to see Stan much (or go out in general). In addition, Stan was unable to travel this late at night without his parents getting suspicious, so he too was refrained to his school, hometown friends, and activities (which was more than what Hiro could say for himself). Stan was a good guy, but Hiro always kept him at arm's length, not fully depending on him and entrusting him with undivided loyalty. It's not that Stan didn't deserve that, it was that Hiro didn't know exactly how to give another person that devotion.

To be honest, Hiro wouldn't trust anyone, except for his father.

Shaking his head, Hiro swiveled on his heels and continued walking towards where the fight was located. "Come on," he called with a nonchalant wave, Stan following obediently in tow.

As they got closer to the fight location, roars of drunken laughter and the stench of ground, molten metal and liquor slithered through the air.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be this busy," Hiro chastised with a disapproving scowl as he struggled to squirm through the large, sweaty bodies that were the unruly bot fighters.

Stan gagged and suppressed a sneer. "Well, you didn't tell me how bad this place was gonna reek! Dude, this isn't safe, these people could break our necks like a twig–"

"You're welcome to turn back." Hiro snapped.

Stan gritted his teeth and trudged onward, clamping his hand over the lower half of his face.

The novice match-ups were already in full swing.

Hiro was a legend among the fighters and had no need to be threatened by the competition at this early stage. With his shoulders pressed back and his hair confidently swept to the side, Hiro boldly maneuvered his way towards the meat of the action with Stan timidly at his heels. Those who managed to lay eyes upon Hiro parted for him like the Red Sea, smart enough to not challenge him, fearing his title and reputation.

Hiro caught Charlotte's (the Ringleader) attention as she jotted down his name on the match-up list, slotting him with some poor soul before the next team. It didn't make a difference to her, she knew Hiro always put on a show and made quick work (not to mention cash) from the rookies.

Beginners had a tendency to believe that they were hot stuff and acted like grandiose know-it-alls, so Hiro casually slipped into his cunning yet innocent child act before the first round. It was the most effective of all his strategies, and easily the most fun if executed with utmost style, which Hiro was proud to admit that he delivered.

"Good luck!" Stan whispered as he slowly melted back into the crowd of fans.

A huff escaped the corner of Hiro's upturned lip. "Don't need it."

After introductions were settled, Hiro proceeded to dominate and destroy his opponents with precision and grace. Word got around that the legendary Megabot was taking stage tonight and more fighters flooded the back alley arena. Hiro's fingers flew with ease over his controller as he proceeded to leap through the ranks, receiving more cheers and riches as the night progressed.

By the time Hiro got to Yama, the teenage boy's hype had somewhat waned, even though the crowd was roaring so loud that all of San Fransokyo could hear. It may have been the climax everyone was waiting for, but for Hiro, it was nothing more than an encore, an epilogue to another successful and uneventful night. Once again, Yama didn't stand a chance against the teenage prodigy who scooped up his spoils by the end of it all with a slight lackluster dissatisfaction.

"Dude!" Stan called out as he ran to Hiro who was struggling to fit all his money into his pockets. "I haven't seen you play in so long, you totally rocked!"

"Thanks," Hiro replied blandly.

Suddenly, a chorus of panicked shouts and shrill screams echoed through the air and a blinding light of red and blue shined down the alleyway.

"What's happening?" Stan yelled, being pushed backwards by the stampede of fighters.

Hiro glared at the source and his eyes formed into slits with annoyance. "It's the cops."

Stan began to sputter in fear, "The cops? Oh man, we're so dead, but, I mean, we're kids! There's no way they're gonna actually arrest us... they won't see us –"

A single glance at Stan and Hiro knew that he was the only one who was going to make the effort in not getting them arrested.

"For Pete's sake, Stan! Can it and keep up!" Hiro hissed as he snatched Stan's arm and bolted with the crowd who scattered in different directions like mice.

Hiro turned down a corridor that was a guaranteed escape; a barbed fence which led to the back of a run-down restaurant. Gaining momentum, Hiro tucked himself and slid underneath a jagged hole in the fence. He picked himself up and continued sprinting, the wind blowing past him tasting like sweet victory–

"Hiro, help!"

Skidding to a halt, Hiro whirled around to find Stan positively stuck in the hole of the fence. Looking up, Hiro could see the flashing lights and the sound of sirens approaching.

Having no true friendship with Stan, Hiro was more than tempted to just leave him. However, when push comes to shove, it would certainly be safer if Stan made it out of this situation not behind bars. For one, Stan was unknowingly handling Hiro's dirty work. With Stan researching all the latest on illegal bot fights, it let Hiro and his father stay clean of any investigating (even if Robert was the one who invented bot fighting in the first place). Another fact was that Hiro was almost positive that Stan wouldn't be able to handle the pressure if persecuted by the police. If Stan were to be interrogated, he would surely cave and Hiro would be next on the fed's target list.

So, because of Stan's weak will, Hiro went back.

Hiro tried to desperately yank on Stan's arms, but it only proved to intensify Stan's rather painful predicament. The cut in the fence managed to let Hiro squeeze by with a scrape or two, but since Stan was a larger boy, he had a rough time just getting his torso through.

"Climb the fence!" Hiro barked, noticing that the policemen were now beginning to search on foot.

"There's barbed wire at the top!"

"Take off your shirt and use it to protect your hands or something! Suck it up, Stan! Come on, we gotta move!"

Stan wriggled back out and tugged off his shirt and started to clumsily scale up the fence at a less than desirable pace.

Hiro hastily tapped the ground, "Climb faster, let's go!" He urged, waving his arms.

"Hey, you two! Hands up where I can see them!"

Scared out of his wits, Stan promptly collapsed back onto the floor and raised his shaking arms in surrender.

Hiro let out an exasperated groan and raised his arms as well, rolling his eyes. _Dad's gonna kill me..._

"This is all your fault."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello again Heres chapter 2 of Finding Hiro Rewrite**

 **Disclaimer: I own this *Holds up Big Hero 6 case* but thats about it**

* * *

 **POLICE STATION**

Hiro didn't stop glowering at Stan ever since they got locked up behind bars.

The two boys were bunked with a couple other teenagers who attended the bot fight as well, while the sourly adults were all crammed into a single, separate cell.

Hiro's precious Megabot and money had been confiscated. Stan was rambling about how his parents would surely ground him when he got home. Hiro wondered when he was going to leave this dingy place.

"Hey," Stan lamely complained, "you're probably gonna get out before any of us..."

Hiro felt like he was loosing his mind with this guy. He jerked his head towards his miserable 'friend' and let his attitude loose. "It might not work like that, Stan. A couple of teenagers are caught in an illegal act and one of them has a robot and the most money than anyone else in the whole ring tonight, how do you think that looks?"

Stan hung his head in shame, making Hiro feel slightly guilty (he wasn't made out of stone).

Just then, the jingling of keys rang through the hallway, causing everyone's heads to turn and hands to eagerly grasp the bars. The officer who carried the keys walked towards the cell that contained all the teenagers, causing everyone to jump to their feet. Opening the gate, the officer motioned all the teenagers to get out.

"Alright, all your parents are here. Scram. Don't make the same mistake or we'll pass harsher charges, and good luck when y'all get home. Your folks are pissed."

Stan inwardly winced as has he followed the pack of tense teens and gratefully exited the cell. Hiro slumped out last, still in an emotional funk, but before he could make one step towards freedom, the officer's hand blocked his path.

"Sorry kid," the officer, a woman, said in a mundane tone, "Your parents ain't here yet."

Hiro shot Stan a glance who was mouthing sorry. Hiro shook his head, 'I'll be fine' he mouthed back as threw himself back onto a bench. He murmured to himself, "you wish." The last thing he needed was for Stan to ramble on to his parents about him and all the 'bad stuff' he was involved with...

Hours passed into mid-morning and all the adults were being filtered out until only Hiro remained. Hiro had never been captured by the police before, how would this affect his father? Surely, Robert's coworkers would shun the aspect of such a prestigious idol having his son thrown in jail for an illegal, criminal act. Actually, did Robert's coworkers even know about Hiro? Did his dad know he was even here? Was staying the night without even a word punishment for his error?

It was at this time that Hiro passed out, exhausted from tonight's events and emotionally drained from the turmoil he was anticipating when his father would pick him up.

 _Where was he?_

 _Where's dad?_

 _I want my dad..._

"Callaghan? Hiro Callaghan?"

Hiro wearily cracked open his eyes to find himself curled up onto the hard steel that was the bench. From the tiny, barred window, early morning sun shone down into the cell. The woman from last night had returned, her shadow cascading down the center of the hall.

Who else? Hiro bitterly conjured to himself as he forced himself upwards and remained silent as he was led by the officer down the hallway and into the chief's office.

"Ma'am, please," Hiro begged in a pretend, childish voice, trying a last ditch effort, "the money is my friend's and someone gave me the bot last night as a souvenir. We were just having innocent fun."

Hiro was a fairly decent liar, but the officer wasn't buying any of it. Hiro figured that she, like the other police, faced very smooth and talented liars on a daily basis. Lying was not only a matter of skill and brains, but it was an art, and Hiro was a bit out of practice since he never had to lie with his father.

Instead of being scolded like he expected, Hiro received a rather sincere yet worrisome glance from the officer. "Please wait here." She said before shutting the door behind her, leaving Hiro alone in the office.

As soon as that door closed, another opened, and a woman clad in a formal suit and scarf stepped through and walked straight towards Hiro.

Sticking out her hand, the woman began to introduce herself. "Hello, Hiro. My name is Kira, I am from Child Protective Services."

Hiro warily shook Kira's hand, his expression mirroring that of the officer that led him to this room.

"Hiro, I would like you to describe your relationship with Robert Callaghan with me."

Hiro's stomach began to do back-flips. He did not like where this conversation was going. "He's my dad," he said plainly, but in a shaky voice.

"Please elaborate." Kira insisted.

Hiro swallowed and continued. "He's a professor at SFIT and the creator of The Laws of Robotics."

"Hiro, I need you to listen to me."

Kira gestured for Hiro to take a seat. Hiro slowly descended into a chair, teetering back and forth, feeling queasy.

"Robert Callaghan is not your father."

"I'm adopted!" Hiro blurted out, a laugh bubbling from his chest.

"He is not your adoptive father either, Hiro. Robert Callaghan is your kidnapper."

Hiro immediately ceased his laughter. His mind buzzed with a painful sense of confusion, the weight of Kira's words burying deep into his brain.

"That's not possible." Hiro answered in a tense voice.

"You were kidnapped when you were three years old. You have been missing for eleven years. Shortly after your parents filed your missing report, they both perished in a car crash."

"You're lying," Hiro retorted, suddenly feeling overwhelmed as tears prickled his eyes, "Robert is my dad, and he will come. You watch!"

Kira solemnly shook her head. "We arrived to Callaghan's penthouse to find that he was long gone with much of his belongings. He's not there, Hiro, and he won't be coming back for you. He is not your father. I understand that this is a very hard to grasp, but–"

"This is all just a scheme so I'll confess something, isn't it?" Hiro quipped, his limbs twitching with irritation and disbelief. "How can you even prove that I'm some kidnapped kid from over a decade ago, huh?" He jeered.

"Everyone has their hand-prints and foot-prints secured on their birth certificates, Hiro. Your certificate was scanned and processed in our database when you were kidnapped in hopes of finding you. When we were running you through our system last night, you popped up as a red light."

Hiro couldn't breathe past the lump in his throat and the tears that he tried so hard to hold back finally burst forth. How could he not have known in the least bit?

"Your last name is actually Hamada. There's just one last test we need in order to confirm you are truly Hiro Hamada... your relatives will be here shortly."

* * *

 **LUCKY CAT CAFÉ**

"Oh gosh, I know you're so busy with your workload at the university, sweetie, but thank you so much for helping me set up this morning, I owe you–"

"Cass, it's totally cool. You know I always enjoy helping around in the cafe. Besides, I don't have to actually check in today."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"No, no, what did I ever do to deserve such an amazing aunt?"

"Oh, stop! Save that for Miss Tomago, why don't you?"

"Aunt Cass! You just ruined our moment..."

"How's it going with you two, by the way?"

"Really great, she's wonderful."

"That's good to here, I like the way she thinks–"

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"A phone call? At this hour? Either it's super important, or not important at all. Whatever, just let it ring..."

"Nah, I'll get it, Cass."

"Thanks, hon."

Slipping off a pair of oven mitts, Tadashi let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes at the phone attached to the wall.

Tadashi picked up the phone and delivered the closed prompt in a sassy, curt voice. "I'm sorry, but Lucky Cat Cafe is not open as of right now, but we will be opening in a half-hour from now at six o'clock sharp–"

"Is this–" The voice on the other end of the line was a woman, her voice rung authority which convinced Tadashi not to hang up on the line just yet, "Tadahsi Hamada?"

"This is he, who am I speaking to?" Tadashi replied.

Cass peeked her head around the corner, curious as to what prompted her nephew to respond in such a manner. Tadashi simply shrugged, but his aunt decided to remain in her place until the conversation was over.

"Mr. Hamada, my name is Kira and I'm from the Child Protective Serivices. We believe we have found your missing brother, Hiro Hamada."

Tadashi nearly dropped the phone.

"Where is he?"

o.O.o

At this point, his Aunt Cass would have been shrieking at him to slow down as he was nearly pushing twenty miles above the speed limit, but if anything, she was urging him to go faster.

"Do you think it's really him? After all this time?"

"I don't know, Aunt Cass, I hope so... I hope so."

Coming to the parking lot of the local police department, Tadashi slammed on the breaks as the car squealed to a halt. He and his aunt burst from the car and ran towards the building. The two busted through the front door and slammed into the administration desk.

Panting and blood racing, Tadashi managed to declare his purpose. "I'm Tadashi Hamada, this is Cassandra Hamada, we got a call this morning saying that you found my little brother, Hiro–"

A woman appeared from the hallway adjacent to the front desk and announced, "Mr. and Ms. Hamada?"

The two family members darted over, nodding their heads rapidly.

"Please follow me."

Tadashi and Cass could barely contain their excitement and anticipation as they rode the woman's heels the entire journey down the criminally long hallway.

"Is it really him?" Cass stammered.

"We believe so, we caught him in an illegal party last night and while we were running through his documents last night, this information cropped up."

"Is he alright? His kidnapper didn't hurt him, right?" Tadashi asked, concerned, itching to get a glimpse of his baby brother who he hadn't seen in eleven years.

"Your brother is in good condition. On the contrary, his kidnapper treated him like his son."

Tadashi tried not to vomit. All this time, for so long... he and Cass did everything in their power to find Hiro. Eventually, their efforts waned as the support dwindled and they no longer had the resources to keep the project running.

This was why Tadashi formed the Big Hero 6 with his friends, as a final calling to find his brother and bring the kidnapper to his knees. Who would have thought that the cops would actually find Hiro? All because the boy got himself into trouble, no less?

Tadashi and Cass now couldn't help but wonder what Hiro was like now. Even at a young age, Hiro was bright. Not to mention that he was adorable beyond words. Had Hiro retained those qualities? Would he be happy to see them? Who had he grown up to be?

"Are you Kira?" Tadashi surmised, changing the subject.

"I am." Kira confirmed.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm just here to reunite you with your family."

Rounding the corner, Tadashi's heart leaped from his chest as he saw what appeared to be his little brother, sitting on a bench and sipping hot chocolate. Hiro was still small, and he was inanely slender. His black tuft of hair had grown into a mane of wild locks, and his eyes had stayed a luminous chocolate and had grown into a charming size. The young boy jittered where he sat, his nerves causing tremors that could be seen from even where Tadashi and Cass were standing.

"You may go and speak with him to confirm that is truly your missing brother and nephew." Kira informed as she began to back away.

Tadashi and Cass had to use every fiber in their being to refrain themselves from taking off and snatching Hiro into their arms. So, instead they walked towards their loved one almost in a casual manner. Hiro's posture was fixated on the floor, allowing Tadashi and Cass to share one final glance at each other.

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Hiro?" He meekly spoke in a tentative voice.

The boy looked up, a mixture of apprehensiveness and reservedness written on his features.

Tadashi felt mist well up in his eyes as he lowered down to one knee and gently placed his hands on Hiro's own. "Hey, Hiro. My name is Tadashi, I'm your big brother."

Aunt Cass followed in suit. "I'm your Aunt Cass, Hiro."

Hiro finally found the courage to look up as he failed to hold back a grin that spread across his face.

Tadashi gasped as Hiro smiled; his two front teeth separated by a gap.

It was him.

"Oh my gosh, it's you, it's you." Tadashi enveloped his little brother into an embrace, tears of joy releasing from his eyes. "My sweet ototo, we finally found you. We've been searching for you for so long... I love you so, so much."

Aunt Cass wailed as she crumbled to her knees and held both boys in her arms.

Hiro was taken aback by the onslaught of emotions. He didn't know these people on a personal level and wasn't sure what to do, but something buried deep within his heart told him that it was alright.

 _Everything was okay. He was safe. He was home._

The moment lasted too short, as Tadashi and Cass were pulled away all too soon to review and sign a few legal documents before heading home.

Inside the chief's office, the chief, along with Kira, sat behind a desk with Tadashi and Cass as they mulled over important papers that Cass rushed through to sign.

"Who did it?" Tadashi finally asked, even though the officers were going to reveal that information to them with time.

"A man named Robert Callaghan," Kira said, "who was a professor at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

Tadashi's blood ran ice cold as his brain almost stopped functioning.

"Robert Callaghan, as the man who invented the Laws of Robotics?"

"Yes sir." The chief affirmed, simultaneously sliding a profile picture of Robert.

Cass gasped, "Tadashi, isn't that your professor?"

Tadashi ran his trembling hands through his hair and covered his mouth, nodding.

He had been right under their noses this entire time.

"Don't beat yourself up, kid." The chief acknowledged. "We will catch that man and bring him to justice."

"I know that man," Cass fumed, "how is this possible? Why would he do such a thing?"

The chief nodded in agreement and pity. "We will most certainly have Mr. Callaghan atone for his crimes, Ms. Hamada. For now, we strongly advise you to tend to Hiro. Leave the responsibility of retrieving Mr. Callaghan to us."

Kira shuffled through her papers and began to read aloud, "On behalf of the CPS, I advise that you take Hiro home and let him adjust to his environment. Try not to expose him to new situations if he doesn't feel up to the task. This is a big change for the both of you and both sides must accommodate and adjust for this new change. It is best if you do not mention past events in regards to Hiro's life. Your goal is to create a new era, a new life for you and Hiro. This is about bonding and becoming a family again." A warm smile spread across Kira's face as she finished.

Tadashi and Cass nodded in unison as the last of the documents were signed off. Pardons were given out and hands were shook as the two Hamada's finally exited the office and left the department with Hiro holding firm to his older brother's hand.

Everyone was silent on the drive back home, but it was most likely due to the fact that Hiro was struggling to stay awake.

When they reached the cafe, Hiro had fallen fast asleep. Tadashi cradled his younger brother in his arms and carried him up to his room and tucked him into his bed without a word. Placing a kiss on Hiro's forehead, Tadashi let Hiro sleep as he quietly crept back down the stairs where Cass was waiting expectantly. The two hugged each other again in a moment of joy and relief.

"We should also get some more shut eye. I'll keep the shop closed for today." Cass cooed as she began to make the couch for herself.

"Sounds good," Tadashi intervened, "I'll take the couch, and you go sleep in your room."

Tadashi supposed that his beloved aunt was too tired to disagree, so she simply nodded and ascended the staircase to her room. Tadashi waited until he heard the faint snores of his aunt before getting some rest himself.

All three of the Hamada's slept until the afternoon. Cass woke up the earliest, and it was the smell of hot chicken wings and rice floating through the air that called the boys out of their sleeping stupor. Dinner was a drowsy affair, but nobody minded. No one truly knew what to say anyway. They would start their lives the next day, but for now, getting settled was the most important thing.

For Hiro, the new environment was almost too much for his mind to process, and it was causing his brain to go fuzzy and blank. For Tadashi and Cass, their minds were spinning as their world was now flipped, but it was turned right-side up after being upside-down for so long.

"Hey, I'm going to watch a movie, do you boys want to join me?" Cass offered as she cleared the plates.

"Sure." Hiro chimed in a faint voice, making his aunt beam.

"I'll join you two in a sec, I just gotta head down to the garage for a moment."

Without anything more than a nod, Tadashi went on his way towards his lab in the garage where he booted up his state-of-the-art laptop and signaled for a face-call with his friends who were probably watching silly videos during their lunch break.

Luckily, the call connected.

"Hi, Tadashi! How are you?"

"Hey, you... get your ass over here. I don't care if you don't have to be in today, Callaghan isn't in and I'm lonely."

"Hey, man! What's up?"

"Yo, how's it hangin', bro?"

Pleasantries aside, Tadashi got straight to the point. "We found Hiro."

Tadashi's girlfriend and three friends, who were indeed eating lunch, choked on their contents.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Honey Lemon gushed, clapping her hands together.

A genuine smile flashed on GoGo's face as she exclaimed, "that's great, babe! Super happy for you!"

"Is he okay?" Wasabi inquired, "I hope he's alright, you and your aunt must be so relieved."

Fred pumped his fists in the air, whooping with delight. "You have to bring him in sometime!"

"He's doing well, so far." Tadashi commented before lowering his voice into a low rumble. "So, I guess Big Hero 6 was initially a good idea, I'm sorry though that we didn't catch the culprit."

"It's no big deal, as long as you're with Hiro and he's safe." GoGo stated, receiving nods of approval from the others.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, who kidnapped him?" Wasabi implored in an unsure tone.

"You won't believe me," Tadashi warned, "it was Robert Callaghan, our professor."

Everyone was taken aback

"No, it can't be true." Honey whispered, casting worried glances at everyone else.

GoGo said nothing, but it was clear that her mind was reeling and that she didn't know whether or not to believe that the circumstance was possible.

"You're joking!" Wasabi yelped.

"That dude's toast." Fred deadpanned.

"Look," Tadashi said, silencing everyone, "I banded this team together all those years ago so we could find Hiro. He's back now, but our job isn't over. We now have a lead; I'm going to track down this wolf in sheep's clothing and bring him to justice for what he's done. Are you all with me?"

"I'm in."

"Callaghan is not getting away with this."

"Of course."

"This is gonna be fun!"

"Callaghan was inevitably going to deal with the Big Hero 6 at some point, and now's the time."

Little did Tadashi and the others know was that Hiro followed his brother down to the garage out of keen interest, only to find the identities of the town's greatest mystery was living under his feet.

 _My brother is part of the Big Hero 6?!_

* * *

 **Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Yes its my birthday and what better way to end the day then uploading chapter 2 :)**

 **Please send in reviews guys they do motivate me and SkatingDJ**

 **Duskmuse, fading with the rising moon OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really have anything to say today other then thank you to all the readers :)**

 **Remember reviews help motivate!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of it's characters**

* * *

Over the course of only a few days, the Hamada's had grown remarkably attached and comfortable with one another, despite the huge modification. It was heavily debated when the Hamada's were to resume their life's work, but they ultimately came to the defeated conclusion that they were to get back to their normal regimen once the weekend had departed. They understood that they would have to pick themselves back up eventually, and they concluded that sooner than later was probably for the best.

Both the Hamada's were handling the reunion as best as they could. It was difficult to put into words... the feelings they were going through. They had always prayed and dreamed of finding Hiro and they always asked themselves who he turned out to be. They fantasized what they would do once they found him. Of course, there were always the dark, punishing thoughts that they would never find Hiro, or at least in one piece _(or if he was even alive)_. However, Hiro had grown up into the boy that they always wanted him to be.

He was beautiful. He was truly here. He was home.

For Cass, this brought about an era of peace. She could finally tell her sister that her son was safe and in her arms once more. ( _She didn't let her down after all..._ )

For Tadashi, this pressed other matters. What were Callghan's motives? And why Hiro of all people? Hiro was seemingly raised respectively and is in good health, so, what was his former professor's gain in all of this? For as smart as he was, Tadashi got nowhere by asking these questions. With his mind scrambled, he could only set those issues aside for further contemplation with the rest of his team.

For the time being, it was a pleasant change of pace and scenery.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end and it was back to work as usual.

* * *

 **LUCKY CAT CAFE**

The unusual sense of light caused Tadashi's eyes to peel open. Tadashi frowned in confusion as he squinted through his bedroom window where sunlight glared through the blinds. On weekdays, he always woke up just as the sun was kissing the horizon. Alarm struck Tadashi as he fumbled his nightstand for his phone, and to his horror, found out that it was well past dawn. He was _never, ever_ late to university. The break, and not to mention the colossal shift in his lifestyle, must have thrown off his routine...

Cussing to himself and throwing on whatever was lying around, Tadashi also realized that his little brother was nowhere to be found. Tadashi always found the youngster right beside him, still sound asleep by the time he woke up. Tadashi's heart skipped a beat as he inhaled sharply, his eyes blown wide in absolute dread.

Tadashi's hands began to sweat and his muscles began to quiver. Panic swamped through his brain as it started creating the worst scenarios imaginable.

"No, no, no..." Tadashi murmured to himself in a frenzy as he tripped over himself trying to race down the stairs as fast as his legs could manage.

 _Was it all just a dream?_

 _Did Callaghan snatch Hiro during the night?_

Tadashi skidded into the kitchen, huffing and shaking in hysteria, sheer terror ridden in his facial features.

"Aunt Cas?" He partially cried out in alarm, "I can't find–"

"Tadashi, relax." Cas shushed, sensing her nephew's distress. "Mochi knocked over a few mixing bowls this morning and it woke Hiro up. He's right over there," she then gestured with a whisk to where Hiro was sitting.

A sigh of relief bubbled from Tadashi's chest as his nerves began to wane. Lying on the couch, it appeared that Hiro was fiddling around with some complex app program that Tadashi must have downloaded on an old Ipad at some point.

Looking up from the Ipad, Hiro could see Tadashi's stress riddled through his body, causing him to feel slightly guilty, but also rather touched. If it were his fath- _Callaghan,_ the only emotion that would be expressed would be seething fury of how Hiro was not where he was supposed to be or that he was not within Callaghan's immediate reach. He was never necessarily concerned with his safety, but rather perturbed with his whereabouts. However, with Tadashi, all he could see was worry and a sense of care. It scrambled Hiro's mind and made his heart ache, giving him a bit of a light head.

It felt _different._

A lot of things had felt different in the past couple of days since he moved in. Thankfully, nobody pushed boundaries or asked too many questions. The bakery was no penthouse, but it was so much more than what Hiro could have imagined. With just Aunt Cas and Tadashi around, Hiro could clearly observe that the two were dependent on one another and trusted each other on a level that Hiro had never witnessed before. The bakery may be small and less ornate than what he was previously hunkering in, but it was a happy, cozy home. It was a place where smiles were shared and happy memories were made. It was a place full of love; a type of love that Hiro couldn't say he's ever been a part of.

There was an awkward exchange among the two brothers as Tadashi felt increasingly out of place due to his outburst.

"Um," Tadashi began, trying to break the silence, "I wish I could spend the day with you, kiddo, but I gotta get to school–"

Hiro furrowed his brows and tried to conceal the tug that ushered the corners of his lips downward. To be honest, he didn't want to be separated from his brother so soon, but it was an egocentric desire and he was only going to school.

Hiro didn't mean for it to slip out, but it did. "Can I come with you?"

There was no harm in asking, but by the sharp gasp Tadashi tried to hide and how Aunt Cas's grip tightened around her whisk, it seemed as though there was harm indeed.

Suddenly feeling ashamed, Hiro tried in vain to save the situation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just–"

"Oh, Hiro," Tadashi interjected, falling to his knees and embracing his younger brother sympathetically, "I didn't mean it like that... it's just..."

Cas stopped what she was doing and walked over, her hands tightly wound together in turmoil. "We just thought perhaps the police had already informed you."

"What," Hiro asked, panic laced in his voice. He then begins to blubber, "did I do something wrong? What didn't they tell me? What–"

"Hiro!"

Hiro bit his lip.

Tadashi looked at his younger brother with a serious yet tender stare. "You did nothing wrong."

Releasing Hiro, Tadashi kept his gentle hands resting upon the boy's fragile shoulders. He then looked down and shook his head in his own grief. He didn't want it to come to this so soon. Perhaps with luck Hiro wouldn't know what Callaghan did as a living?

"Hiro, I attend SFIT."

Judging by Hiro's shift in mood, it was evident that no such luck was, unsurprisingly, attainable. A multitude of emotions overtook Hiro, the most prominent being hatred and sadness.

Tadashi mentally punched himself. Just one weekend was far too soon...

"Was he your tutor?" Hiro darkly mumbled.

Speechless, Tadashi could only bob his head in agreement.

Hiro's head fell limp in a weak attempt to conceal his emotions. Grinding his teeth together, Hiro clamped his eyes shut as he envisioned himself smashing every object in the room, tearing out his hair, kicking the furniture, and screaming until his was throat raw while tears streamed down his face. But none of which occurred, and Hiro remained punctilious.

Wringing his hands together, Hiro bitterly spoke, "Calla... Callaghan told me he was a professor to a group of bright students at SFIT. I was always curious as to what he exactly did over there, and I've only gone with him a couple times. He never let me go near the section of the university where the student's labs were placed, though."

 _He was right under my nose this whole time!_

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro once more, holding him tight.

"I'm _so_ sorry, my little outoto..." Tadashi sniffed. With every fiber of his being, he refrained himself from showering Hiro in sympathy and pity, remembering that, according to Kira, showering Hiro with apologies and condolences was not a proper treatment for progression. Tadashi understood quite well–from past, first-hand experience–but it was incredibly hard not to.

Nothing was more important than his family.

"No," Tadashi barked in refusal as he parted away from Hiro, standing up to align himself with Cass, "forget it, I'm staying home. I'll switch schools if I have to. I'm sorry I brought it up."

 _I'm not going back to where that kidnapping sicko worked. Perhaps not ever, as a matter of fact. He_ knew _that was_ my _brother. He, who had the audacity to look me in the eye almost every day and teach me with such hopeful, dedicated compassion. Never once had I suspected him to commit such a crime. He was so steadfast and never broke character once... where was his humanity and morality?_

 _You're dead to me, Callaghan._

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" Tadashi and Cass exclaimed in unison.

"I can't hide forever. I can't remain to be afraid of Callaghan for the rest of my life."

"No, Hiro," Tadashi solemnly shook his head, going back down on one knee to look at his brother in the eye, "It's okay to move on, there's no need to face this."

"This is moving on, Tadashi. _We_ can't let this change our lives. Don't sacrifice your education over this. Don't let Callaghan win."

To be perfectly frank, Hiro had no clue what he was saying, but it had occurred to him that a conversation like this might pop its head out for some reason and this seemed like a logical answer to this situation.

Tadashi didn't know what to think. Hiro's still young, he might not fully grasp the weight of how this affects every aspect of their lives. How can he just say that so easily? How come Hiro's having an easier time transitioning than he is? Is he right?

Tadashi turned to his aunt, "Aunt Cass–"

"I think your brother is right, Tadashi." Cass says in a low voice, mulling over her younger nephew's words to herself. She then turns to Hiro with a sorrowful smile, "There's no need to push yourself though, sweetie. I'll be fine if Tadashi does decide to take more time off–"

"We have nothing to fear," Hiro says in a calm, yet sincere voice.

Cass then turns to her older nephew and caressed the palm of her hand lovingly against Tadashi's cheek, "It's up to you, honey."

"I agree with Hiro too, Aunt Cass." Tadashi forced out, even though there was a part of him that didn't believe it.

"Besides," Hiro interrupted, "I really want to see your nerd lab."

Cass lets out an abrupt chuckle and slaps Tadashi with her dish towel that was resting on her forearm. "Then it's settled. Now get a move on you two, you've got places to be and things to learn!"

"Thanks, Aunt Cas. Hugs!" Tadashi leaned into his aunt, outstretching his arms for a quick hug.

Tadashi dispersed quickly, passing by Hiro whilst tapping on his forehead, "time to get moving, knucklehead!"

Hiro nodded, but not before giving his aunt a hug from him as well, "Last hug!" He said briefly before turning the other way and following his brother out the door of the bakery.

"Last... hug." Cas whimsically hummed to herself as she waved goodbye to her boys, even though she knew they couldn't see her

 _I'm so glad we found you, Hiro_

* * *

 **SAN FRANSOKYO – THE STREETS**

"Your scooter is _adorable._ "

"Hey, don't bring shame upon my Vesta!"

"Well then, your _Vesta_ is so ancient– it looks like it came straight out of the 1950s."

" _Apologize_ at once."

"Oh, Vesta, I'm sorry that your owner has insanely poor taste and thinks that– _ow!_ "

"I _will_ throw you off this bike before we get there, or so help me..."

"You do realize that you're driving at over forty miles an hour, Tadashi."

"Should have thought of that before insulting my baby."

"But real talk, though; how do you pick up chicks with this sad excuse for a ride?"

"I got two things for you, Hiro. One, how do you have space for such thoughts with that large, science-wired brain you got? And two, I do have a girlfriend and she'll whoop your little butt if you insult her man."

"Yeah, right."

"Just a fair warning, dude."

"You got downright lucky." Hiro slipped out before giggling himself silly.

" _Where_ do you contain all that sass?"

"It all got passed down to me, sorry bro, you clearly missed out."

"Shame," Tadashi said in such a tone that Hiro couldn't decipher if he was joking or not, "but while we're on the subject, I think my girlfriend will like you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! You look like me, after all. Just don't get any ideas!"

"Ha!" Hiro snapped, "Well, I got two things for you, Tadashi. One, I so do _not_ look like you. And two, that's gross, man... isn't she at least four years older than me?"

"Now, look here, young man," Tadashi ordered–

But Hiro lost interest. Tadashi proceeded to babble on about his girlfriend and gentlemen mannerisms, but Hiro found himself lost in his thoughts again. Truth be told, Hiro was inexplicably frightful that Tadashi's friends wouldn't like him. He had bonded with his brother and his aunt without a problem, but these were _Tadashi's friends._ Different rules were applied and different standards needed to be met. Having Tadashi talk about his friends out loud made it worse than what Hiro was internalizing. He was typically suave at keeping his nerves and anxiety in check, even in the most treacherous situations. But now, his skills were scattering about, shrieking "every man for himself!"

It also didn't help that Tadashi and his friends were part of the Big Hero 6, created solely for the purpose of finding him.

They seemed like a delightful bunch when they were talking with Tadashi, but how were they going to judge his little brother? What were their opinions about him? What were they exactly expecting from him? How was he going to win over their approval? What if they all secretly hated him? Did they blame him for Tadashi's misery and being so stupid for not figuring out that he was Callaghan's chew toy for years? Will he not be smart enough for them? What if he screws up in front of them all?

But there was something even worse than all of that combined.

 _What if Callaghan was there?_

The probability of that being possible was virtually in the negatives on a scale of one to ten. There were police stationed to every place that held any significance to Callaghan. The incident only happened a few days ago, so the police force was still on high alert. Hiro was certainly protected here.

 _But what if he_ is _there? What if he sees me or I see him? Will he try to take me back? What should I do? What if I–_

"Hiro?"

"Oh my god, Hiro, are you alright?"

"Wha... what?"

"You're hyperventilating!"

It just occurred to Hiro that they had parked on the shoulder of the road and Tadashi was waving a water bottle in front of his face. Hiro snatched it out of his brother's hand and took huge gulps.

"Slow down, breathe," Tadashi reminded, placing a gentle hand on Hiro's shoulder blade.

Through his dizzy vision, Hiro could faintly distinct that bystanders were staring at them with perplexed expressions, but he could care less.

"We should turn around and go back home, Hiro." Tadashi coaxed.

Once Hiro regained his ability to speak, he rebuked, "No."

Tadashi darted his head in Hiro's direction. Stunned, his eyes twitched as he choked on his words, "You just started hyperventilating, that's not okay–"

"It's fine, it happens, don't worry about it." Hiro replied in a faint voice.

"Don't worry about it?" Tadashi ground the palms of his hands into his eye sockets. "Are you listening to yourself? Hiro, it's obvious that–"

"Tadashi, you're prolonging the inevitable. We have to face this or we never will. The more we sit around and wait, the more we let our fear fester and grow."

Tadashi let out a shaky breath. Hiro was right. He knew Hiro was right. It was just that Tadashi _hated_ seeing Hiro so scared. Hiro put up a brave front, but Tadashi knew better. He just wanted to make it go all away. Tadashi was even ready to lay down his life if it meant that Hiro was free of Callaghan's influence.

Hiro saw Tadashi's scornful look and suddenly began to loathe himself for being so blunt, but Hiro was going with his gut.

"I know you want to protect me and everything," Hiro said softly, gaining Tadashi's attention, "but hiding isn't the way– and it's my job too, you know... protecting you. I just think that this is the _right–"_

Hiro's voice became muffled as his face was stuffed into Tadashi's shirt due to a passionate hug. At first, Hiro wanted to pull back, but he gave Tadashi the benefit of the doubt and accepted the gesture, relaxing against his sibling.

"You're right, you're right..." Tadashi repeated, "Gotta look at this from another angle, that's all!"

Ruffling his little brother's hair, Tadashi mounted his scooter and drove off again.

"Heh," Hiro huffed to himself, "you really are a hero, aren't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not know Big Hero 6**

* * *

 **SFIT – THE NERD LAB**

"Alright, we're here, let's get a move on!"

Without a word, Hiro obediently trudged behind Tadashi and entered the university, still not having enough time to recuperate and wash away all his negative thoughts.

Normally, being surrounded by cool tech always made Hiro feel right at home.

However, he currently found himself almost unable to walk. His knees felt as if they were going to buckle under the weight of the biting, clawing, unsettling trepidation that was pumping through his veins. Hiro berated himself for his incapacity to pinpoint the cause of such levels of strenuous sentiments. It wasn't a terror of Callaghan, and it wasn't a fright of being judged (for better or for worse).

 _So... what could it possibly be?_

"Hey, knucklehead!" Tadashi hollered out, holding a door open for his younger brother. "Are ya coming?"

Realizing that he had slowed to a halt, Hiro recovered and nodded rapidly. He inconspicuously scooted past the door, swallowing his fears as if digesting a pill without liquid.

" _Heads up!"_

Lost in thought, Hiro almost became minced meat as a yellow blur sped by him at speeds which should not be allowed indoors (or even outdoors, for that matter).

Once the blur had come to a stop, Hiro realized that it was but a bike. The biker, a small figure it was, hoisted their invention onto a hanger with ease and proceeded to pluck off a wheel for further examination, only to apathetically swing it back over her shoulder, causing the wheel to magnetically migrate back to its original position.

With intrigue, Hiro drew nearer to the bike while also admiring the many other inventions and scientific creations that decorated the lab in every corner. While mystified by all the wonderful creations strewn about the room, Hiro's heart also grew heavy as he realized that all this time... he was so _close._ His real home was here this whole time, just a few steps away. All _this_ was just grazing past his fingertips his whole life. Callaghan made him out as a fool, having his _son_ wrapped around his finger at all times so that Hiro was virtually blind to the obvious.

 _All these years._

"Hiro!" Tadashi called, waving him over to the bike that Hiro had almost been murdered by moments beforehand.

With a shake of his head, Hiro sucked in a wary breath, suspecting that his thoughts weren't actually going to stop tormenting him any time soon; but he refused to show it. Making his way over to the bike, Hiro got a closer look at the sleek model and slowly became more impressed the more he analyzed it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out Tadashi's prideful posture as he too inspected the bike.

Testing his hand behind the wheel, Hiro could feel the vibration of the electron-magnetic wavelength that suspended the wheel to the leg of the bike.

"Whoa," Hiro gaped, reeling his hand back. "Electro-mag suspension?" He gasped, pondering about how ingenious the idea was. This was a lot more awesome than Tadashi's pitiful scooter...

" _Hey!"_

Whirling his head, Hiro stood before the owner of the bike who was clad in a leather crop-jacket, two layers of workout pants, a set of biker gloves, and an intimidating helmet. Up close, Hiro could determine that the figure was a woman.

"GoGo!" Tadashi warmly greets as he cheerily walked over to the small woman, popping the helmet off her head. He bent down and pecked a small kiss on the Korean lady's cheek.

Without any indication or acknowledgment of Tadashi's presence, GoGo indifferently blew a bubble of her gum before popping it between a set of particularly straight teeth with deadly precision. For a moment, her violet-shadowed eyes searched over Hiro, causing the younger boy to back away ever so slightly.

It's then when a small hint of a smile spreads across GoGo's face. "Welcome to the Nerd Lab." She introduces, Hiro finding her voice a little rough around the edges.

Hiro easily recognizes the voice from the call Tadashi had transpired a few days ago. From the conversation and the kiss, Hiro could deduce that this was Tadashi's girlfriend.

"Thanks," Hiro commented, but it appeared that GoGo had already focused her attention back to her bike. "I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before." He further offered.

GoGo smirks to herself as she spun a bike wheel, admiring its smoothness. "Zero resistance, faster bike." She finishes her statement with a tender growl of fascination while cocking a seductive eyebrow, all of which makes Hiro feel a little on edge.

GoGo abruptly clasps the wheel in her hands, effectively stopping its rotation. Hoisting it back off the leg, she adds with slight disappointment, "but not fast enough." She agressively whirls around and chucks the wheel into a bin full of other failures with a force that would effortlessly slice someone in half if the circumference were just a touch sharper.

" _Yet..."_

GoGo then storms off, leaving the boys to their own devices.

Hiro gulps, recovering from the Korean woman's intensity. "She's... lovely."

"She is." Tadashi responds, rather oblivious to Hiro's hesitant sarcasm.

"You love her, don't you?" Hiro drawls, dramatically changing to tone in his voice.

Tadashi sputters dramatically, "you accuse me of being with a temperamental speed-junkie?" Tadashi clutches his chest in exaggeration as he begins to talk in a loud, derisive voice, "My little brother, believing that _I,_ Tadashi Hamada, would give my mind, body, soul to–"

A bolt meets with Tadashi's temple, causing the older Hamada to shut his trap.

"Gotta admire her hearing and aiming skills too, am I right?" Hiro snickers, twisting his shirt in an effort to stifle his laughs.

"Shut up." Tadashi groans, but also finding himself affectionately charmed by his girlfriend's sense of dark humor.

Wandering off, Hiro only made it a few steps before he, once again, almost found himself sliced and fried.

" _Whoa, whoa! Behind the line please!"_

Hiro flinched backwards where his toes were just kissing the rim of the black and yellow tape that bordered that section of the lab.

"Hey, Wasabi." Tadashi says, still rubbing his temple. "This is Hiro."

Raising his safety goggles up to his forehead, the large African American man stretched his lips into a kindhearted smile. He swiped off his gloves and extended a hand towards Hiro.

"Nice to meet you, Hiro," says Wasabi.

Hiro shook Wasabi's hand which was more than twice the mass of his own but was surprisingly soft.

Slipping his gloves back on, Wasabi inserted his goggles back onto the bridge of his nose and grabbed an apple. "Prepare to be amazed." He declared, and without further notice, tossed the apple towards Hiro.

" _Catch!"_

In a beautiful moment, the apple had become sliced paper-thin in the blink of an eye.

"Wow..." Hiro marveled. The apple slice was more brittle than paper and he could see right through the flesh of the fruit as if it were a filter or tissue paper.

Revealing his secret, Wasabi flips a switch on a mechanism and mint green lasers now flicker into reality, positioned like a gate that the apple had just trespassed.

"Laser induced plasma?" Hiro fancied as he slid around the invention.

"Oh yeah," Wasabi proudly commented as he walked over to his tool set, "with a little magnetic confinement for ultra precision."

Hiro walked over to Wasabi and stared down at the tool set with disbelief. "Wow," he scoffed, peering into a miniature magnifying glass, "how do you find anything in this mess?"

"I have a system," Wasabi states, taking the magnifying glass from Hiro and placing it back into its designated spot, "there's a place for everything, and everything in its place..."

" _Need this!"_

Hiro breaks a grin as GoGo suddenly comes into view and snatches a wrench from Wasabi's obnoxiously organized tool set, immediately shaking all the supplies into a disheveled disaster (much to Hiro's preferred liking, however).

"You can't do that!" Wasabi screeched, trampling after the younger woman. "This is anarchy! Society has rules!"

" _Excuse me! Coming through!"_

Hiro jumps out of the way just in time from becoming squashed by some sort of human-sized wrecking ball. (What next? Was he to be sliced into bits by a series of spinning razors made for cooking efficiently or something?)

Scrambling to get the large sphere onto a fixated pedestal, the tall woman in possession of the object caught a glimpse of Tadashi and a huge smile flashed across her rosy face.

"Tadashi!" She cheers brightly, splaying herself onto the ball with grace, somehow balancing herself with her incredulously tall stilettos (she didn't even need them).

"Oh my gosh, you must be Hiro!" The woman further yells as she lithely flips over and confronts Hiro, making the teenager pry a smile as big as hers.

Hiro winced away from the lady's loud, energetic voice, which was undoubtedly caused by the ear-buds; Hiro could hear her music blasting from where he was standing. That was surely going to cause deafness in her later years. Besides that, by the lilt in her voice, Hiro could tell that she too had a different ethnicity like Wasabi. It sounded _Latina?_

"It's so good to see you!" She yells, but with every genuinely nice intent. She (finally) rips out her ear-buds and gives Hiro two french kisses before grasping his hand and leading him closer to her experiment.

"Perfect timing, perfect timing!" She says giddily to herself as she pumps a lever implanted into the ground, which causes her black sphere to be raised higher into the air.

"That's a lot of tungsten carbon." Hiro remarked, able to determine what the 'wrecking ball' actually consisted of up close.

"Four hundred pounds of it!" The woman squealed, slightly shaking Hiro, her glasses teetering down her nose. She then whisked Hiro off of his feet once more, promptly dragging him over to a chemistry table.

"You're gonna love this!" She proclaims with a wicked smile.

Hiro watches with admiration as the woman proceeds to explain the chemical process of her invention with animated movements and a kick of charisma, "a dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide–" suddenly, she whips out a hand-shift flamethrower, "–super-heated to five-hundred kelvin and–" taking her chemical potion, she merrily skips back over to the sphere of cobalt and dances around it, spraying it with the formula. This forms a thick mist around the invention in a matter of moments. The woman then leans over to a lever and flips it, causing the mist to be magnetized to the ball, "– _tada!"_

"So... _pink."_ Hiro shrugs, amused.

"Here's the best part!" The woman sings, laying a ginger hand on Hiro before tip-toeing over to her invention, biting her bottom lip with eager anticipation.

She then taps the pink ball ever so slightly–

 _Kaboom!_

" _Wow..."_ Hiro melts.

"I know, right?" The lady jovially exclaims, turning around, revealing a fine coating of pink residue covering her lab coat. "Chemical metal embrittlement!"

"Not bad, Honey Lemon." Tadashi salutes, making his presence known once more.

"Honey Lemon? GoGo? Wasabi?" Hiro inquires, dumbfounded by the nicknames.

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people," Hiro hears Wasabi holler from another section of the lab, _"one time!"_

 _So, these were the guys that banded together to form a bloody superhero team in order to find me?_

To say the least, Hiro was flattered and relieved. So far, none of Tadashi's friends had even given Hiro a second glance or held any sort of body language that represented any form of ridicule or resentment. He was being treated fairly, as if he were part of the family all along. They didn't ostracize him at all, it was all so normal, and Hiro respected that more than anything.

Returning back to the conversation, Hiro catches a few of Tadashi's words, "... Fred is the one who comes up with all the nicknames."

"Fred?" _Last but not least, eh?_

" _This guy, right here!"_

Hiro let out a startled yelp as he came face to face with a gigantic head of a sentient lizard.

"Don't be alarmed," The man inside the suit blatantly advised as he squirmed out of the suit and came into view through the costume's mouth, "it's just a suit, not my real face and body."

Hiro also recognized the voice from the call and distinctly labeled him as a classic "hippie."

"The name's Fred." The man in the mascot informed, wrangling Hiro's hand in a flimsy shake.

"School mascot by day, but by night–"

Hiro couldn't hold his tongue, "You're Fredzilla of the Big Hero 6."

The air seemed to freeze.

Fred let out a forced cough as he shriveled back into his suit. "Sorry, what was that, little man?" He wheezed, Wasabi and GoGo rejoining the group after Wasabi's wrench debacle.

Hiro didn't mean to say that so loudly. He peered at his brother from the corner of his eye and could just strain enough to see that he was holding his breath. Well, Hiro figured that there wasn't much of a point of covering it up.

"All of you... you're the Big Hero 6."

This seemed to grab the rest of the group's attention.

By the determination and certainty in Hiro's voice, it was unambiguously obvious that this was no fluke, joke, or humorous guess. Hiro knew exactly what he said was true. There was no denying their way out of this.

Tadashi knew best that there was no point in trying to salvage their secret identities. "Hiro, how do you know that?"

Hiro shuffled back as he realized Tadashi towering over him. Not in anger, but Hiro couldn't fight off the sense that he had done something terribly wrong. "I heard you talking with everyone else on the night I came back."

Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose as the rest of the team slightly cringed, not knowing what to do.

"I wanna help you guys take down Callaghan!" Hiro boldly announced.

"What?" Tadashi retaliated, "No... no way. Absolutely not!"

"Tadashi's right, Hiro," GoGo agreed, but her voice was uncharacteristically empathetic, "it's far too dangerous for you."

"Why's that?" Hiro sneered, stepping further away from the group.

"Please don't be angry with us, Hiro," Honey cooed desperately, "you don't need to go after him."

"Yeah," Wasabi followed, "leave that to us. Don't hold a grudge against Callaghan, let us do the slicing and dicing for you..."

"Besides," Fred cut in, "we've been training for this sort of thing... we can't let you get hurt, dude!"

" _Don't give me that crap!"_

A few subtle stares and whispers passed around the lab.

"Hiro–" Tadashi hissed in a condescending, warning tone, reaching out for his brother who flinched away from his touch.

"You all _cannot_ be serious," Hiro growled, "don't you dare treat me like some kid–"

"You are a kid–"

"Yeah, I was _Callaghan's_ kid for eleven years! He acted like he was my _father._ I want to put a stop to him, same as you do. Don't I deserve that much? I don't care what I have to do, I'm not afraid of him! Is that so hard for you to understand? Please, let me help you!"

With a blank face, Tadashi glared at Hiro straight in the eyes and spoke, "No."

" _Why?"_

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't!"

"You might."

"I can take that responsibility."

"I already lost you once, I _can't_ loose you again."

Hiro's brows furrowed in betrayal as he scoffed in disbelief. "Is that what this is about?" He harshly spat, glowering at everyone. "It's not your decision to make!"

At this point, fortunately enough, everyone else in the lab had averted their attention elsewhere, not keen in listening in on the argument. Hiro was gnashing his teeth that his hot breathe seethed through, his body tense with rage. His gaze flickered towards the rest of the group who had fallen silent. Hiro could practically see the steam of the gears turning in their heads, _serves them right._

"Actually, Hiro," Tadashi spoke flatly, "it is my decision. You're my little brother and it's my job to protect you. I'm not going to let Callaghan lay his eyes on you ever again."

"I'm no coward, Tadashi."

"I didn't say you were."

"You can't just go off and deal with Callaghan without letting me in on this... it's unfair!" Tears began to prickle the corners of Hiro's eyes and his voice cracked, much to his humiliation.

"I know, Hiro, but I can't let you do this."

Hiro wanted to punch his brother ( _is that normal?_ ) "I have to see him! I have to... I can't let this go and neither can you, don't be stupid!"

"Hiro, there's no need for this. I'm your brother, it's my job to protect you. I've already failed you once and it won't happen again. Who knows what will happen when Callaghan sees you?"

"I can't accept that answer, Tadashi. Please... just let me help, I'll do anything!"

Tadashi says nothing.

Hiro despises how calm his brother is through all of it. It's as if he doesn't care to understand. It's as if he's already made Hiro's place in all of this without even the slightest bit of consent.

Hiro's trembling, unable to contain the raw energy that was threatening to burst forth. Tears are scarily close to falling and his breaths are coming in shallow puffs. The ground seemed to disappear from underneath his feet and his head is buzzing as if he had taken three shots of vodka. His blood is boiling and his mind is starting to ache with confusion. Never had he felt so angry before. Callaghan would get unreasonably furious with him from time to time, and Hiro would sulk and pout, but never has Hiro felt the urge to bite back.

Did Tadashi and his gang seriously believe that they could leave him out of this? Just because he was little and mentally sensitive to the psychological aspect of seeing Callaghan again? They might be right, but Hiro couldn't be convinced. He refused to be. He would force himself to be strong if he had to. If Tadashi couldn't let this go, neither could he. Hiro needed to see for himself the look in Callaghan's eyes when that man finally realized how he had lost and that Hiro was moving on, a different person than the one he had raised. How come his brother couldn't see that?

This energy was new and different. It was maddening, powerful, and it was starting to scare him.

It was too much.

"I... I need some air."

With that, Hiro bolted out of the lab

"Hiro!"

* * *

 **Hey Guys...I am so sorry that this is coming Saturday, I usually upload Friday evening but I ended having to do some serious cleaning of my apartment. (I didn't know there was so much space on my side of the bedroom O.o) Then I had to pick up my fiance from work when we got home we had dinner. It wasn't until my fiance mention bed just a few minutes ago that I realized today was Friday or...I guess its Saturday now. Again my apologize.**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter remember reviews motivate!

 _Duskmuse, Fading with the rising sun Out!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 (AN at bottom)**

* * *

"Tadashi, _wait."_

GoGo lurched after Tadashi, managing to snag his wrist and hold him back.

Tadashi grits his teeth and rolls his eyes, "Don't try and stop me, GoGo." _Of course my girlfriend is bloody strong as all hell,_ he bitterly thinks as his wrist can't even wriggle in its trapped enclosure.

"I'm not gonna try to stop you," GoGo blurts out, "I want to just say a couple of things." Lips pursed tightly, she then turns to the rest of her friends, sending them a silent signal to give her and her boyfriend some alone time.

"Alright, shoot." Tadashi said, slightly impatient but not impolitely.

"I think we should give Hiro a chance." GoGo admitted, letting go of Tadashi's hand, her voice a hush even though she had to reason for it to be.

Tadashi blinked and waved one of his hands as if trying to physically grasp the concept GoGo had presented. "Weren't you just siding with me a minute ago?"

GoGo flicks her boyfriend's forehead before placing her hands on her hips. She _had_ agreed with Tadashi at first, but... Hiro's motives were justifiable.

"You heard him, didn't you?" She hissed exasperatedly, gesturing towards the lab door that still swung from Hiro's force. "If you do this to him, it will break him."

Tadashi swallowed and coarsely spoke, "GoGo, you do not know what is best for him."

"Neither do you," GoGo scolded, "If he's willing to fight, let him fight. This is personal for him too, you know."

When Tadashi and GoGo got into disagreements, Tadashi was usually met with harsh retorts and witty quips that usually made him surrender and allow GoGo to hail victorious. However, when something had gone majorly gone wrong, he was met with something that was not punishing or competitive, it was persuasive and intelligent. She would become more commiserative, her responses lithe and supple. She became quiet and patient. These arguments were always the worst. GoGo only gave him this tone when Tadashi had legitimately screwed up. GoGo had her imperfections and could be harsh at the best of times, but she was always perceptive when it came to one's emotions being toiled, exceedingly so.

But Tadashi couldn't let her dictate his brother's fate.

"I can't let him get hurt, GoGo. I'm protecting him this way."

"You need to grow a pair and protect him in the _field._ You're scared, and I get that, but he needs closure. We _all_ need closure. You can't protect him from this."

"He's just a boy, _my_ boy..." Tadashi thinks that he's going to cry.

"But he's old enough to make decisions for himself. Give him a _chance_."

There was no doubt about it, GoGo was adamant. Drowning his dismay, Tadashi vigorously nodded his head, but before he could turn to confront his brother, GoGo stepped up to him and planted a fervor kiss on his lips.

"Now, go catch up to him... and you better not make things worse!"

"I love you." Tadashi whispered, trailing away from GoGo's arms.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it, pretty boy." GoGo griped, but a cheeky blush started to rise on her golden cheeks.

Tadashi considered himself a lucky man.

 **SFIT – OUTSIDE : THE SANCTUARY**

Hiro ran to his heart's content, he only stopped when his kneecaps vibrated from the constant pounding of his feet and his chest shrieked in pain from the lack of oxygen. Clinging onto a railing, Hiro came to an abrupt halt and collapsed onto his knees, feeling the urge to heave from sheer fatigue.

Once he had stopped practically drinking in air (to the point that made his throat raw), he became aware of his surroundings. On all fours, he padded the cobbled ground he was on and a familiar sense beheld him. Rising with quivering limbs, Hiro stared out at the landscape and was slapped with the taste of nostalgia.

He could recognize this place anywhere. Even the pungent smell of cherry blossom incense was all too familiar.

It was a small sanctuary, tucked away behind Callaghan's office. Hiro smiled to himself, he must have come here by habit. He truly loved this place. The area was no more than a few yards in diameter. It only consisted of an altar, a lake, and a bridge (that Hiro was currently on). Hiro was never one for the peaceful, prosperity aspects of life, but this place always gave him inspiration and it helped clear his head in times of trouble.

 _God, he was such an idiot._

Defeated, Hiro plopped back down on the ground and draped his arm across his face.

He had been a selfish brat. A reckless one too, nonetheless. They were just trying to protect him, there was nothing wrong with that. Besides, what was he thinking? What was he going to do? At this rate, he would probably only get in their way. He would be an unnecessary burden on Tadashi if he interfered with their plans, especially since they had Callaghan on the run. Hiro was not going to jeopardize the mission just because he wanted revenge and the satisfaction of rubbing his freedom all over his old man's face...

Or was it justice?

Technically, it was indeed justice, but Hiro yearned for it to be more than that.

Callaghan was going to feel the pain he made Tadashi, his friends, Cas, and himself suffer for all these years... but there was no point brooding about it here and now, and Tadashi and his friends should not have had to listen to him whine like a child.

Great, now he just felt simply despicable.

Hiro supposed he had to suck it up and go back and apologize...

" _Hiro?"_

Every function within Hiro's body stopped.

 _It couldn't be. His voice. That was in my head. Get up – get up!_

Hiro sat up to find none other than Callaghan looming over his body just by the entrance to the little garden. Choking on his breath, Hiro scrambled back as far as he could. His mind raced with the possibility that he was hallucinating or dreaming, but Hiro was wise enough to tell the difference.

It was Callaghan in the flesh.

And he had the gall to show his face here.

"You can't be here." Hiro snarled, attempting to sound hostile, but it came out more like a self-directed question. "You shouldn't be here!"

Hiro's back was now pressing up against the stone altar.

"Now, now," Callaghan mused with a grin that now sent shivers down Hiro's spine, "is that any way to talk to your old man, my son?"

"You have no right to call me that!" Hiro sputtered, finding purchase on the altar and scrabbling to his feet. "You never had," he seared while ducking behind the stone monument.

"My dear boy, did you seriously think I wouldn't come back for you? What's the matter? What happened to the bond we created together?" Callaghan expressed as he approached Hiro with daunting steps, the cobblestone squelching underneath his shoes.

However, oddly enough, Callaghan's voice shows no evil intent or malice. It's not sneaky, it's not manipulative. It's so _normal..._ and Hiro can't _stand_ it.

"Don't... don't come closer! _Please!_ Go away!"

"Hiro," Callaghan _pleads,_ "there's more to this than you realize!"

"No, there isn't!" Hiro cries, tucking himself away in a futile hope of concealing himself further. "You _kidnapped_ me! You snatched me away from my home and my family! You made me believe I was your _son_! It's because of you that I don't remember my mom and dad! You've ruined our lives! I don't care about your stupid motives! They don't excuse you for _any_ of this!"

Hiro is shaking so hard that his muscles are becoming sore from the constant action. He wants to stand up and fight, but he doesn't know _how,_ so all he can do is stay still and freeze.

It's dreadfully silent.

In a moment of desperation and complete foolishness, Hiro comes out from behind the altar, thinking he's safe, only to feel his jacket being yanked back and a gruff hand being clamped over his mouth before he could even blink.

Hiro thrashed about and tried to scream, but to no avail.

" _Hiro!"_

Hiro glanced up to see his brother madly sprinting towards his direction. Out of instinct, he called out to him, but Callaghan dragged him back for what appeared to be one last word.

"Meet me at the old town center in two days at two o'clock sharp. It'll be all over soon, everything will be fine. Hiro, I... I lo-"

Before Hiro could hear that last bit, he was violently pushed into the lake. Since the area of the private sanctuary was so small, the lake was not deep in the least bit, but by the time Hiro broke the surface of the water and Tadashi came rushing in, Callaghan had disappeared.

"Hiro!"

Hiro looked up to the side to see Tadashi jumping into the lake and wading through the shallow water before toppling over and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

Tadashi gives Hiro a sloppy kiss on his forehead and starts to ramble, "It's been less than a week and I've already messed up, I'm sorry, Hiro. This is my fault. I said I would protect you and I failed... I had one job, man. And I'm really sorry about everything I said back there in the lab–"

"Whoa, 'Dashi–" Hiro ejaculated, pulling away from his brother. ( _Was that a nickname?)_ "–Slow down, I'm alright! Nothing happened... and _I_ was the idiot back there, I was being selfish. I... I don't even know how to fight!"

Hiro dolefully groans to himself and musters up the courage to admit his faults, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I trust you guys to handle it and–"

"–and give up on the chance of obtaining a superhero outfit?"

"Huh?" Hiro promptly enunciates, genuinely thrown off.

Tadashi scratches the back of his neck out of contrite before elaborating, "GoGo talked some sense into me and I guess I was being rather unreasonable. You're your own person and I can't find peace without knowing you have as well."

Hiro can barely contain a smile, "So... what you're implying is..."

"Welcome to the Big Hero 6."

Hiro tackles Tadashi in a hug, sending them back into the water, getting their clothes even more drenched.

"Aw, come on, knucklehead, I just washed this!" Tadashi jokes playfully, shooting to his feet and whipping off his jacket.

"Sorry," Hiro airily laughs.

"No big deal, I got a dry set back in my office in the lab, let's head back there." Tadashi offers as Hiro nods rapidly, the wind starting to chill their soaked clothes.

Tadashi smothers Hiro in one arm and drags him out of the lake. Together, with Hiro's guidance, the two travel back to the lab. With the shock of the past event slowly waning, the two brothers began to discuss how they were going to explain what had traversed to the rest of the gang. They also placed bets on who was going to believe their story and who wasn't.

"Hey, Tadashi?" Hiro asks at one point during their journey.

Tadashi hums in response.

"Why are you guys called the Big Hero _6?_ If it's just you, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred, that only makes five of you..."

"Ah, you are very intuitive, young grasshopper." Tadashi broadcasts in a mocking, boisterous voice that makes Hiro snort. "Only when you have mastered the ways of the Nerds will you be granted permission to witness the exceptional, extraordinary, marvelous, spectacular, sensational, stunning, phenomenal, astounding, tremendous, stupendous–"

" _TADASHI."_

"–legendary, drum-roll please... _Baymax._ "

Hiro squints. He swears he can hear crickets in the background. "Are you serious, or..."

"Nah, you can see him when we go to my office!"

 _Not precisely what I meant, but –_ "okay, cool!"

When Tadashi and Hiro made it back where they started, albeit with some curious stares (for the third time this day) to boot, Tadashi turned to his younger brother, "Don't worry, Hiro," he says promisingly, "I'll be a great brother..."

Hiro dryly chortles under his breath, making Tadashi's heart waver for a brief moment–

"You're already the best brother I could have asked for, 'Dashi. I'm not going anywhere. Don't forget that, okay?"

"...Okay."

* * *

 **I am soo sorry guys, I'm getting for a week long camp trip and its really throwing me off as I am also trying to get my apartment ready because they're doing renos which includes windows (Which I believe will likely be done while I'm gone.) Because of all this I didn't even reason what day it was till I was at work and confirmed it with my coworkers that today was Saturday.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy remember reviews truly motivate.**

 **Duskmuse fading with the rising moon, Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello everyone, its always a pleasure!**

Disclaimer: I don't own big hero 6

* * *

Slopping in with their doused shoes, the Hamada brothers entered the lab, almost running right into GoGo who had her back turned towards the two.

Somehow sensing their presence, GoGo let out a scoff, "I was beginning to worry about you two, I hope you've both come to your senses. Anyways, we're all heading out for our lunch break, we can discuss further details there, so I suggest you pack up and–"

Finally turning around, GoGo's sentence came to an abrupt halt when her eyes fell upon the sight of the sopping Tadashi and Hiro.

"How does this even happen?" GoGo exasperatedly deadpanned, flippantly chucking a bedraggled hand towel on the nearest counter.

"Callaghan happened." Tadashi bitterly replied.

GoGo's head snapped with shock as her eyes became as cold as the undertone in Tadashi's voice. "You saw Callaghan?"

"I ran into Callaghan and Tadashi kinda saved me." Hiro muttered, giving an empty laugh.

"For the love of–" GoGo didn't even finish her sentence as she stormed over to her lemon colored backpack and whipped out her phone.

The two brothers stood together awkwardly as GoGo reached the dispatch of the nearest police station to inform them of the recent encounter. Tadashi would have called, but his phone had gotten soaked in the lake and was currently out of service. Hiro was afraid of the police getting involved in the skirmish, but Tadashi reassured him that while he and the others never believed this was a job for the police, they could use the extra backup from time to time.

"Alright, the police are on their way," GoGo uttered while her fingers continued to fly across her phone's screen, presumably sending out a text. "Now, if you'll excuse me, boys..."

Donning her backpack, GoGo tugged on a zipper which caused the backpack to inflate and expand, enveloping her. However, in the blink of an eye, the rumpled form of the sack that covered GoGo began to attach itself to her body, molding itself against her skin to fit her limbs. Once the backpack had transformed into a well-fitted suit, GoGo reached her arms forwards, summoning four electro-mgnetic discs of similar color to her wrists and ankles. Then, in one swift motion, GoGo pulled the hood of the suit over her head, causing a black film to shield her face. For a brief moment, Hiro caught a glimpse of screens and technological wiring flow through the mask.

 _Was this GoGo's Big Hero 6 costume?_

Jaw slack in pure awe, Hiro could only watch in silence as GoGo sped past them without ushering another word. As the double doors to the lab swiftly swung back and forth on its silent hinges, the brothers stood in the devouring silence that seemed to threaten their very presence.

"They won't find anything." Tadashi crudely remarked in a scratchy voice, a drained expression overtaking his already solemn features.

"I know." Hiro flatly sighed, echoing his brother's tone and posture, his eyes glossed over with defeat.

"Anyways," Tadashi hummed, patting his brother's side, "follow me, you still need to meet our sixth member."

To be honest, the yearning zing that Hiro had felt in wanting to meet the last member had left him, but the offer was enough to slightly shake him out of his melancholy stupor. He figured that neither of them did any good standing around and sulking while the team and police were out and about on a wild goose chase. Besides, he didn't want to have to think about what to say when the police arrived here to get the scoop.

Leading Hiro to his office lab, Tadashi unlocked the door and allowed Hiro to enter first. To Hiro's surprise, there was no sign of anything that could resemble a "Baymax."

Tadashi stifled a laugh as he saw the genuinely puzzled expression that his little brother bore. Enabling himself to chortle under his breath, Tadashi unraveled some duct tape sitting on a nearby toolbox and proceeded to rip off a strip. Calmly ignoring the raised eyebrow from Hiro, Tadashi took one of his brother's arms and smacked the piece of tape onto his bony forearm. Before Hiro had any time to brace himself or process to what he was about to do, Tadashi ripped off the silver lining in one clean tear.

Hiro let out a shrill scream. The pain in his eyes shimmering with betrayal and the sheer determination to not start cussing like a sailor.

"Ow!" Hiro snapped, looking up at his older brother and snarling. "Dude! What was that for?"

Tadashi could only afford to give Hiro the smuggest of grins as the sixth member was just beginning to arrive.

"Hiro, meet our sixth member of the Big Hero 6."

Looking up from his wound, Hiro dejectedly obeyed and tilted his vision upwards to find an approximately six foot tall marshmallow standing next to his brother. Tadashi returned to Hiro's side with a proud grin on his face as the ballooned figure waddled a considerable distance behind, its stubbly legs squeaking each time it took a baby step.

Finally managing to come up to the boys, Tadashi jumped behind the puffy being as it began to talk, "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said, 'Ow!'"

"A robotic nurse?" Hiro warily commented, not entirely knowing how to react.

"On a scale from one to ten," The thing, Baymax, continued, with Tadashi mimicking the squishy bot's movements and mouthed its dialogue, "how would you rate your pain?"

"Physical, or emotional?" Hiro sneered, leveling his eyebrows in irritation.

Tadashi pouted, but nevertheless, Baymax kept running through his procedure. "I will scan you now..."

"Scan complete. You seem to be wearing drenched clothing. While highly unlikely, this may cause hypothermia or you may contract a ringworm infection," Hiro winced; Baymax's inhumanely polished voice didn't make the symptoms sound any less gruesome, "I suggest you change into dry clothes as soon as possible."

 _Robotic nurse and paranoia installer... genius, Tadashi._

"You also have a slight epidural abrasion on your forearm." Baymax declared, his chest glowing as a screen flashed an image of the anatomy of Hiro's body, identifying where his tape burn was. "I suggest an anti-bacterial spray."

"Whoa," Hiro backed away, a coy smile playing on his lips, "what's in the spray specifically?"

"The primary ingredient is–" Baymax's chest screen switched to the periodic table, "bacitracin."

"Bummer," Hiro tutted, snapping his fingers in faux shame before shoving his hands in his pockets with a satisfying smirk on his face, "I'm actually allergic to that."

"You are not allergic to bacitracin," Baymax corrected, cocking his head and innocently blinking, "but you do have a mild allergy to peanuts."

"Not bad," Hiro stated to Tadashi, rather impressed. He peered past the gigantic robot who was spraying his arm, "you've done some serious coding on this thing."

"Uh-huh, programmed with over ten-thousand medical procedures." Tadashi says with a tender smile, gently pressing the small, circular pad engraved in Baymax's left breast. The pad opened up, revealing a tiny file compartment that was home to one green chip that read 'Tadashi Hamada' and one red chip market with a silver 'X'. "That green chip is what makes Baymax, _Baymax._ The red one is compacted with dozens of combat styles that Baymax has downloaded into his system for his superhero counterpart."

Smiling with content, Hiro gave a light push, inserting the chips back in, but not before taking note on how even the chips seemed to be blessed with Tadashi's hard work and loving care.

Poking and prodding around, Hiro was astonished to see how masterfully crafted Baymax actually was. "Vinyl?"

"Yeah," Tadashi shrugged, "going for a more non-threatening, _huggable_ sort of thing."

Hiro scoffed, "It looks like a giant marshmallow... no offense."

"I cannot be offended, I am a robot."

Hiro became further infatuated as he tapped on Baymax's eyes. "Hyper-spectral cameras?"

"Yep." Tadashi pridefully answered.

Stuffing his face into Baymax's tummy, Hiro could make out the robot's core structure. "Titanium skeleton!" He cheered with admiration.

"Carbon fiber." Tadashi added.

"Right," Hiro rolled his eyes with realization, "even better! Killer actuators, where did you even get those?"

"Machined them right here, in-house." Tadashi divulged with a lack of modesty.

"Really?" Hiro inquired, becoming more enthused by the second.

"Yup, he can lift a thousand pounds." Tadashi further informed.

"Shut up." Hiro whispered in wonder.

"You have been a good boy, have a lollipop!" Baymax interjected, extending a red lolly towards Hiro.

Hiro snatched the sweet out of the robot's nubby digits and swiped off the wrapper in one go. "Nice!"

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax directed, giving a slight bow.

"Well then," Hiro chanted with a charismatic wave of his candy, "I'm satisfied with my care."

Watching the robot return to its little station, Tadashi took the time to talk.

"You know, I didn't make Baymax for the Big Hero 6. He's got a suit and everything and he is an incredible asset to our team, it's just..."

Tadashi's voice faded out in a pathetic attempt to gloss over what he was going to say, it wasn't worth mentioning at a time like this.

"But what?" Hiro urged.

Tadashi groaned. "You know..." he repeated, "I just– never mind."

"No, I don't know." Hiro curtly remarked, "You can tell me, I won't laugh."

Still reluctant, Tadashi kept his lips sewn shut.

"If it's really bothering you... then... you don't have to tell me now, but I'm always here to listen, okay?"

It never took much to make Tadashi cave, and that act took the cake.

"I built a bloody health care robot, Hiro. I can't stand to see people getting hurt. People need protecting. They need someone to be there for them. They need love and compassion. When real people can't provide that support, maybe a Baymax will. Baymaxes will be there for people when they are hurt or if they need help. They'll hug them and tell them that things are okay. They'll be there for them in every which way. They'll love and care for them like how humans should. If people can't protect the ones they love, Baymax will be there. I guess this is my way of showing people that, you know, this stuff is important and I want them to be safe. You know what I mean? I mean... you know... I just, I just want to _help._ People need to know they're loved even when it doesn't seem like it, you know? And, well... and... and... _and_..."

Tadashi didn't notice how much he was repeating his phrases and rambling and how hard he was trying not to cry until he felt Hiro's body press against his in a tight hug.

Flinching at first, Tadashi froze, but he slowly melted into the embrace and grasped back tightly, his fingers becoming entangled into the back of Hiro's hoodie. "I'm not going anywhere, Tadashi." He heard Hiro whisper in his ear. "You've done everything right. I'm safe, I'm here."

Tadashi gasped for air as sobs racked through his body. By no means were his cries dainty or sparse. They were ugly, loud, ungraceful sobs. He had already cried like this plenty of times, but only the interval between his waves got better, not the actual wave when it crashed. When it hit him, it felt like a tsunami without fault.

Sniveling and blotchy red, tears pooled down Tadashi's face and trailed down Hiro's back. He couldn't decipher whether these set of tears were of relief and joy or from agony and suffering. Perhaps both (most likely both).

This was all Tadashi ever wanted; Hiro safe and happy in his arms. Ever since his (their) parents died, Tadashi had thought all hope was lost. He had lost one loved one, and then he lost two others. What was next? How much more could he take before he completely lost it? There were times he felt like ending it all to save himself from the gashing hole in his soul, but he reminded himself that he could not forsake his dear aunt. She couldn't be the one to lose the fourth. He could not be the next one. He could not selfishly leave her with this burden. She didn't deserve any of that. No one deserved this pain.

People deserved to be cared for, loved, and protected, especially during times like these.

This devotion had become Tadashi's outlet.

Go to school. Get smart. Get good enough to make a change.

Then there came along GoGo and the rest of her friends... and they were the best thing that happened to him in a long time. However, they could never heal the weight that yanked him back day in and day out. GoGo and the others could help him tug it along, thus making it easier for him in the best of times, but it was still there nonetheless.

And on that fateful day, when the police had said that they found Hiro, that weight had vanished, and Tadashi had no interest in being reattached to it ever again. He couldn't lose Hiro again, no matter what.

However, Tadashi realized that this was just taking his weight and placing it on Hiro. Attaching his fear and pain onto his dear little brother. That was not protecting Hiro that was burdening him with everything that Tadashi wanted to get away from. Tadashi was literally doing something that his aspirations prohibited. While Tadashi had every right to protect Hiro as his big brother, Hiro was his own person, too.

Just seeing Hiro interact with Baymax was something Tadashi thought would never come to pass. It was all he ever could have asked for. Everything he did boiled down to this, for this precious moment, and Tadashi wouldn't want it any other way. The final piece of the puzzle was now intact. Tadashi could now sleep in peace, knowing that everything was how it should be. It was almost unreal, like a dream, but he knew this was never going to end.

 _Hiro was home_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey hey guys hope you guys are loving this rewrite_

 _I just got back from a week in the woods, oh so relaxing...except for mosquitoes and I think a bear brushed up against the motor home I was staying.  
Sooo fun. Anyway here's the new chapter enjoy_

 **Disclaimer: Dusk: Ow**

 **Baymax:Hello I am Baymax your personal heal-**

 **Dusk: Yes yes we all know this, do you want to do disclaimer?**

 **Baymax: Searching..."Duskmuse does not own Big Hero 6" are you satisfied with your care?**

 **Dusk: Yes Baymax...**

 **Baymax:...**

 **Dusk: Right I am satisfied with my care.**

* * *

Hiro was really beginning to hate the police.

As the brothers had predicted, the team's search had been in vain and their expedition was fruitless. Now, the police had flocked to the college, desperately searching for non-existent clues, prying the two boys for information that they did not know, and relaying empty and false claims of capturing Callaghan. All students and professors had been asked stay clear of the lab, but the brothers could see a swarm of teenagers and adults encircle the perimeter of the lab, itching for a chance to see what was happening; even worse were the reporters and cameramen that were making a ruckus while trying to slither their way past the police. The lab itself was buzzing with officers, the CSI, detectives, specialists, attorneys, and other grown-ups in fancy suits that Hiro and Tadashi couldn't be bothered with.

The whole ordeal had sent Hiro's brain into overload.

It was as if his life was all just one big freak show.

However, there was one valid thing from this whole pandemonium that pulsed in the back of his brain: _Meet me at The Old Town Center in two days at two o'clock sharp. It'll be all over soon, everything will be fine..._

Reuniting with his brother, Hiro violently tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"Yes, Hiro?" Tadashi inquired in a weary voice, the questions seemingly frying his mind as well.

"I need to tell you something Callaghan told me before he left."

Tadashi's eyes sparked to life again as he became fully attentive. He nodded firmly as they spotted a quiet section of the lab, pacing over and praying they were inconspicuous enough.

"Callaghan told me to meet him at The Old Town Center in two days from now at two in the afternoon." Hiro said in a hushed voice, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh my–" Tadashi's eyes blew wide open as he let out a strained breath, " _he did?_ "

"Yes! Tadashi, I don't know what to do..."

Tadashi knew exactly what Hiro meant; this was an opportunity to corner Callaghan. With the possibility of police on guard, the surplus of people in broad daylight, and Tadashi and his team off on the side-lines, there was no way Callaghan would make it out.

The only problem was that this was _exactly_ what Callaghan was expecting. He was going to have a plan to somehow avoid the eyes of thousands of civilians and render the police useless while he did god-knows-what to Hiro.

But it got even more complicated than that.

Did he want Hiro to tell the police? Was it all a ruse? Did he tell him to psyche him out into having backup, but on further scrutiny, forgo protection altogether because that's what Hiro thought he wanted? It became quite the predicament.

In either case, the threat of Hiro being in danger was imminent.

The suggestion that Hiro should not even go to the town center was about to roll off his tongue, but one look at Hiro's eyes and Tadashi knew that was not an option. Besides, it truly wasn't if they wanted any hope in capturing Callaghan. This was simply a chance they could not afford to surrender.

Fortunately, there was only one thing that Callaghan couldn't take into account: he had no idea who the Big Hero 6 were.

He wouldn't be anticipating them at all.

"Hiro, I think you know what we need to do." Tadashi scornfully admitted.

"Do you think we should let the police in on this?"

Mulling it over in his head again, Tadashi concluded that it wouldn't be a good idea to involve the police. It would only cause more mayhem and it was going to be another thing broadcasted on TV once all was said and done, something that Tadashi and Hiro found rather tedious and annoying.

"No, they'll get in our way, Callaghan will also have something prepared for them, so they also might get hurt."

"So, you six will be watching me as I'm the bait?"

"Baymax will most likely stay behind, but, yes."

"I don't like this, Tadashi."

"Hey," Tadashi dropped to one knee and glared with purpose into Hiro's skirting irises, "I will not force you to do this if you don't want to."

"But this may be our only chance, you know that–"

"But... you matter to me more than bringing Callaghan to justice."

"I'm sorry." Hiro said, his voice beginning to wobble. He viciously wiped his nose with the back of his hand and sniffed. "I just want him to disappear."

"I can understand that." Tadashi cooed.

"I wish he would just leave us alone." Against all his willpower, tears begrudgingly dripped from Hiro's eyes, cascading down his sullen cheeks. His hands shot up to his eyes, hiding most of his face in shame. "Why can't he just go away? Hasn't he already done enough damage? What does he want from me? I want to be with you and for us all to be safe and happy... I want that _so_ bad but he's never going to go away and it's my fault–"

"Hey, look at me," Tadashi grasped Hiro's wrists and pulled them down, forcing Hiro to look at him. His eyes were already red and blurred with anguish. Hardening his gaze with sincerity, Tadashi spoke, "don't you _dare_ think that any of this is your fault, you hear me? I don't care if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself, I will make this work for us. We'll be happy, no matter what. We'll stop Callaghan, even if it's the last thing I do. If he's still out there and we need to move to another country, we'll _move_. You deserve all the happiness in the world and we'll find it, one way or another."

Hiro opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a rather whine before he collapsed into his brother's arms.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Tadashi hushed, stroking his brother's back.

"Don't leave me, 'Dashi..."

"Never, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, buddy."

There was a long silence as Hiro's cries waned into shaky breaths and hiccups. Eventually, Hiro's breathing had evened out and his figure had gone limp.

"Hiro?"

There was no response.

Tadashi smiled to himself. Wrapping his arms around Hiro tighter, he cradled him and began walking out the lab, being excused by the rest of the police officers and parting the (now smaller) crowd like the red sea.

 _Rest easy now, Hiro. I've got you. This will all be over soon, just you wait._

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER : THE OLD TOWN CENTER**

The town center wasn't old in the sense that it was deserted. It had just been one of the first establishments of San Fransokyo many years ago when countries were beginning to conjoin. To this day, commuters, tourists, and locals flooded the streets of the bustling plaza. At any given time in the day, the streets were lit up and the chatter of people flooded out of buildings.

In other words, it was a clever yet risky place to set up a trap.

But two could play at that game.

Disguised as normal citizens, the Big Hero 5 (Baymax had been left behind because the difficulty of hiding him out in the open was an understatement) gang were stationed in cafes, upon rooftops, behind newspaper stands, under trees, and as joggers. All of the members were equipped with their treasured backpacks, ready to engage them at the tug of a zipper or the press of a pendant.

Hiro was anxiously pacing around a fountain that was built right in the middle of the center. Callaghan had not given him any details on where exactly to meet, but he should be able to find him here. Gnawing on his nails, Hiro could only think of the multitude of options that Callaghan might have in store for him. It was impossible to predict what he was going to do. One would think that it was also an impossibility to kidnap someone in public, but Callaghan was capable of anything.

Hiro tried to remain calm as he mumbled his conversation with Tadashi prior to their execution of the plan, fiddling with the hidden sound-device that was lodged in his ear canal.

" _Last hug, knucklehead."_

" _I'm terrified."_

" _You have every right to be... just remember that the gang and I are just in arms reach. I'll be right in that cafe over there. We're all going to be in plain sight. We'll be watching and listening to everything that goes on, alright?"_

" _...Okay."_

" _Be careful, but be brave."_

" _Same for you."_

" _Love you, Hiro."_

" _Love you too, 'Dashi."_

It was 1:57.

" _Stay calm, Hiro, I'm right here. You're doing great."_ Hiro heard Tadashi say over the intercom.

" _I don't see him yet."_ Honey Lemon's voice hissed. Hiro subtly looked up to see her huddled behind a sculpture that was built on the roof of a restaurant less than a block away.

" _Everything is fine."_ GoGo reported, giving Hiro a side glance as she jogged by him for the fifth time.

" _Take a seat, focus, we've got it."_ Wasabi advised, sifting through newspapers which were positioned just a few feet away from Hiro's current location.

" _Yeah, little man, we got your back!"_ Hiro heard Fred hoot, who was lying against a tree, seemingly preoccupied with a blade of grass.

1:59

Hiro bit back a strangled scream as he violently shook out his hands. He tapped on the balls of his feet, stroked his fingertips over the surface of the water in the fountain, murmured to himself, and constantly fiddled with his watch. His heart was racing and he could feel condensation start to build up on his back and on the brow of his forehead. Raising his hands, he could see them shaking. He hands never shook when he was nervous. When did his breathing become slightly erratic?

No, he needed to calm down.

Taking a seat, Hiro shut his eyes and focused on his breathing.

Just for a few seconds...

A couple of deep breaths. A few steady heartbeats. He forcefully drowned out all surrounding sound. All in tune with the whistling wind that kissed his face.

Cracking his eyelids open, Hiro swallowed and checked his watch one last time, _2:05._

Shooting to his feet in a panic, Hiro wildly looked around.

When was Callaghan ever late?

… _When did the commotion in the cafe start?_

* * *

 **THE CAFÉ**

Glancing back and forth between the clock on the wall and Hiro sitting on the fountain right outside, Tadashi counted down the seconds before is was two o'clock. Of course, Callaghan didn't magically appear when the minute hand struck two, but he still had another minute if he were to keep his word on being there sharp.

However, another minute passed.

No sign of Callaghan.

And then another.

It was 2:02 when the rest of the gang began to grow highly suspicious and antsy.

" _I don't get it, I don't see him anywhere."_ Honey Lemon said, confusion laced in her voice.

" _Where the heck is he?"_ GoGo growled, her eyes madly searching through the sea of people as she began to pick up her pace.

" _Callaghan's never late, what's going on?"_ Wasabi chimed in, folding away the newspapers that blocked his appearance so that he could better assess the situation.

" _I don't like this, dudes."_ Fred added. _"I'm heading in towards Hiro, standby–"_

" _No!"_ Tadashi barked, _"Stand guard, he might be testing the waters–"_

"Someone help!"

Cutting off from the intercom, Tadashi whipped his head around to see a young woman wildly waving for help and gesturing to her other female friend who seemed to be apparently choking on something. Hesitating, Tadashi wasn't sure if he should leave his post, but knowing that his friends were on guard, Tadashi decided that he had enough time to help.

"Someone, please help her!" The woman desperately shrieked.

Bolting out of his seat, Tadashi and the folks sitting at the other tables got out of their seats in an attempt to aid the two women. Tadashi had almost made it to where the choking woman was leaning over her food, but was stopped when a waitress pressed him back.

"Please stand aside sir," she ordered.

"No, I can help, really, let me go–"

" _What was that, Tadashi?"_

" _What's going on?"_

" _What did you say?"_

" _Sorry, what?"_

Trying to get past the waitress and drown out his friend's voices that piled up inside his head, Tadashi was completely vulnerable to a needle that was expertly injected into his neck in one swift motion.

Features deepening in immediate fear and shock, Tadashi pushed the waitress back to see her maliciously grinning at him.

The world began to spin.

Teetering to the side, Tadashi tripped and fell into the hands of someone else.

"Whoa, easy their, son."

Tadashi's blood ran cold as colors and objects began to mold together and blur.

Tadashi recognized that voice from anywhere.

"Callaghan..." He gritted out, feeling his knees buckle.

" _Tadashi?"_

" _Tadashi, are you there?"_

" _Everything good, man?"_

" _What's going on over there?"_

"Sir, is he alright?" Another feminine voice rang out, concern evident in her tone (an actual waitress?).

"Oh, yes," Callaghan reassured with a smirk, "my son just had his teeth done and I think the drugs were a bit too much for him. Do you think we could use your back door? My car's in the back parking lot."

"Of course," the oblivious waitress obliged, "follow me."

"N... ngh..." Tadashi's tongue and lips refused to move. With all his might, Tadashi strained every muscle in his body to try to reach a particular zipper on his backpack, but his fingers could barely move.

" _Tadashi, where are you?"_

" _Where did you go?"_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Tadashi?"_

He was being dragged. The intercom had been removed from his ear. His backpack slipped off his shoulders and collapsed in a useless heap onto the floor. His eyelids grew heavy and the world faded into a static darkness.

 _Hiro, I'm so sorry.._


	8. Chapter 8

Aborting the mission, Hiro inched closer to the cafe.

A crowd was gathering around the glass doors that provided a clear entrance and window for the customers. If Hiro knew one thing, it was that commotions don't just happen when someone is on a secret mission and one member happens to be undercover where said commotion took place.

Picking up his speed, Hiro sprinted over to the cafe to see what the problem was.

"What's going on?" He yelled over the uproar that wafted throughout the crowd like an airborne disease. Of course, his call was lost with all the other noises.

He couldn't see Tadashi anywhere.

Pushing past all the larger bodies, Hiro squirmed towards the heart of the scene to find two women being consoled by nearby guests, waiters, and waitresses.

"Thank you so much." One woman rasped, haggardly leaning over with a delicate hand placed against her throat.

"You saved her life." The other gushed, her voice thick with emotion as if she were trying to hold back tears.

A sigh of relief escaped Hiro's lips upon realization that Tadashi wasn't involved.

 _But where was he?_

Turning around, Hiro turned his attention back to the voices that were running rampant through his eardrum.

" _Hiro? Are you there?"_

" _Why did you leave your post? Is Tadashi okay?"_

" _Where's Callaghan?"_

" _Dude, what's going on?"_

"Guys, guys!" Hiro retaliated, trying to make sense of everyone flipping out on him, "someone just choked, I'm working on finding Tadashi now–"

Hiro's foot bumped into something.

Looking down, Hiro saw something he didn't want to see.

 _Tadashi's backpack._

Hiro's heart skipped a beat as his breath caught in his throat.

Picking up the neglected backpack with trembling hands, Hiro put it on, his eyes landing on where the backpack had been abandoned.

Tadashi wouldn't have been so careless as to leave something so valuable and important behind. In addition, the backpack was nowhere near Tadashi's table, the restrooms, or where the choking incident happened. It was entirely off course for all three of those places.

Why would Tadashi have been over here?

Simple _,_ he wouldn't have.

There was only one clear, horrid explanation: Tadashi had been kidnapped.

Eyes trailing over a sequence of theoretical actions, Hiro spotted the back door that was perfectly in line with where the backpack had been situated.

"Hey, guys?" Hiro spoke, feeding his words into the intercom. "Have any vehicles left the back of the cafe that Tadashi was stationed at?"

"Um," GoGo wavered, unsure of what Hiro was insinuating, "Honey Lemon, you have eyes, have you seen anything?"

"Actually," Honey Lemon said almost immediately, "yes. One car did happen to leave the back parking lot of the cafe within the past minute. Why?"

Hiro felt like he was going to vomit. It all made sense; this was all a diversion so Callaghan could kidnap Tadashi. Hiro didn't understand his reasons, but it didn't matter.

" _Callaghan has Tadashi! Follow that car!"_

" _On it!"_ GoGo was first to respond as she unleashed her backpack and was off on Callaghan's trail that Honey Lemon downloaded into everyone's mask.

" _We're right behind you!"_ Fred yelled, turning his backpack into a makeshift costume as well, his taking the form of a blue lizard. Darting into the trees and crawling up the walls, Fred picked up Wasabi along the way (who had transformed into his superhero attire as well) and used his jumping trait to cover more ground for the both of them.

" _Let's go!"_ Honey Lemon shouted, slipping into her outfit and using her chem-balls to create trampolines that sprung her from roof to roof.

On his way out to use Tadashi's cursed _Vesta_ , something out of the corner of his eye caught Hiro's attention.

That woman...

How her hair was pulled up by a pair of chopsticks.

She had black eye patch that concealed her left eye.

Her delicate plum eye shadow and thin, red lips.

With twitching eyes, Hiro swiveled back to get another good look at the woman who was now assisting her friend in leaving the premise.

Coincidences and accidents were one of the same.

There was no doubt about it, that woman was the ringleader of the bot fights.

And who invented bot-fighting?

With even more urgency, Hiro flew outside towards Tadashi's red moped and jammped the keys into the ignition. Luckily, since Hiro was at the appropriate age of fourteen, he was allowed to ride a moped (also thanks to the license he might have produced in his room a couple of nights ago- he figured that the moped may have had its uses after all). Revving up the engine, Hiro took off unseen by the other two women and camped out in the nearest alleyway, waiting their next move.

"Hey, do you all copy?" At a sibilant volume, Hiro's main focus was spying on the two women who were exiting the cafe.

" _We're all together and are on the car's tail."_ Honey Lemon confirmed.

" _You're not gonna like this, but Callaghan is in the car and we located Tadashi in the trunk."_ GoGo informed.

" _We can't open fire now,"_ Wasabi hastily interceded, _"there's still too many people. We'll cause more harm if we attack now."_

" _They seem to be heading towards the ocean,"_ Fred hollered, _"we'll flush them out when they make the transition!"_

Hiro didn't like the sound of that, but he couldn't bother screwing with their plan now.

"Alright, but anyways, listen up; the commotion was started by a woman choking. I recognize her friend, she's the ringleader at the bot-fights! They must know each other, or something. I mean, he invented the sport, she might be his employee for all we know!"

" _Damn! It was all a diversion!"_ GoGo swore, her voice bubbling with rage. _"Callaghan must pay them a pretty penny to get those sleazebags to participate in all his dirty work."_

" _Keep eyes on them, Hiro!"_ Honey Lemon ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Observing the two women further, Hiro let out an audible growl when the choking woman instantly recovered and composed herself from her close call with death once she was out of view of the cafe.

 _So, it was an act._

The two women then began picking up their pace and started to check their surroundings as if they were trying to not get caught. Of course, it was only too obvious if one were analyzing for such behavior.

It then occurred to Hiro that the direction the two women were heading were right where he was parked. Hiro knew he had no time to drive out or hide himself and the bike, so he spontaneously dove out of the way and flung himself behind a pair of trashcans and boxes just as the two women's shadows licked the sides of the alleyway and their heels and laughter echoed down the sleek, bricked walls.

Hiro mentally slapped himself as he realized that he had left the keys in the moped. Tadashi was going to murder him if his precious bike was stolen... that is if Hiro made it out of here alive first.

"Did you see the look on everyone's faces? Priceless!"

"I have to admit, that was probably one of your best performances yet to date."

The clacking of their heels ceased once the two women were safely tucked away in the alleyway. Huffing with the rush of their act, Hiro heard the two exchange giggles and continue bantering about their performance. Daring to peak from his coverage, Hiro could make out the two culprits. Hiro knew what the ringleader looked like, tall and slim, her face and hair framed to make her look more intimidating. The other, in contrast, was reasonably shorter and her long, choppy hair was dyed a blinding, sunshine blonde. Slightly chubby as well, one might deduce that she was a jolly little girl, but one look into the depths of her black irises and the cadence in her voice, and it was safe to assume that she was slightly deranged.

"It never gets old."

"Certainly more glamorous than bot-fights, let me tell you!"

"But, I mean, it's so crazy how – hey, there's a moped just sitting here!"

Hiro clenched his fists and simultaneously crossed his fingers. He would never see the light of day again if he was responsible for the disappearance of Tadashi's beloved Vesta.

"Who leaves their moped running like this?"

"Why don't we take it?"

"No, we'll attract too much attention in that hunk of garbage. Besides, we have specific orders."

 _Thank the gods._

At least that was one good thing as Hiro's muscles began to strain due to crouching in an uncomfortable position behind the two trashcans and boxes– that, mind you, were the only barrier which obstructed his view from the two women. Also, he could have sworn a rat and a couple of cockroaches scuttled past him, or even _on_ him. He just wanted them to get moving so he could leave and go find Tadashi.

"Aw," the acting woman whined, "so it's the sewers again?"

"I'm afraid so," The ringleader groaned, "but we can't waste anymore time, we're supposed to meet Callaghan by the shore, hurry up and get changed."

The ringleader began to strut over to where Hiro was hiding.

Hiro was paralyzed with fear.

He clamped his eyes shut and sucked in a final breath as he sensed her presence right on top of him.

However, after the sound of some boxes being shuffled, the contact between pumps and concrete started again, but this time, growing fainter.

Upon realization, Hiro turned to look to see that the ringleader must have retrieved something from the boxes that he was cowering behind.

When the ringleader had dug around in the cardboard packages, she had moved them just enough so Hiro could just see them. The objects she retrieved looked like... purses?

Frowning with incredulity, Hiro witnessed the two women slip into another set of clothing, the process of which was startlingly similar to the backpacks his friends used. In the blink of an eye, the two women had transformed from typical tourists into stunning models. Their get-up looked to be something along the lines of traditional Japanese kimonos or Chinese qing pao. The ringleader was adorned in embroider silk of jade and the other of peach, both wearng ruby red roller-skates on their feet.

But what frightened Hiro the most were the items that the two women held in their grasp.

The ringleader had a Japanese parasol draped over her shoulder. It was a cherry red, decorated with gold trimming and floral patterns, but it was more than that. From the distance and poor view, Hiro couldn't tell what the parasol was, but it was no accessory to block the sun or rain. It was too shiny, and the rim and the ribs looked too sharp, like the edge of a sword. It looked like it was some sort of flexible metal, acting like a weapon and a shield.

The other woman had a glittering pink mace slung across her hip. She held the baton of the weapon in a death grip, and a long chain coiled on the floor was attached to a spiky, rouge tinted metal ball with spikes sticking out all over it. With the twist of her wrist, the chain recoiled, and the whip took the formation of a hammer, the spike-ball now firmly attached to the baton.

Hiro then heard the scraping noise of heavy metal on gravel, and then, without another word, the two women had plunged into the sewers.

Shaking with relief, Hiro's fingers fumbled for his intercom.

"Are you guys there?" Hiro timidly said, his voice slightly blubbering and breathless, his eyes still trained on the manhole that the two women had jumped into.

" _Making progress. What's going on with the actresses?"_

"Well," Hiro continued, emerging from his hiding spot, "you're not gonna believe this, but they just used a couple of purses to transform in these Chinese, Japanese models or something. They had kimonos on and roller-skates and everything! But they had freaking weapons! The woman who was choking had a mace!"

The line was silent for a very long time.

Mounted onto the bike, Hiro spoke into his intercom once more, "Um, guys?"

" _Hiro, did one of them happen to be wearing an eye-patch and carry a red parasol?"_

Driving off at a slow speed, Hiro nodded. "Yeah, actually. How did you know?"

" _How could we have not seen it?"_

"What?" Hiro exclaimed.

" _It all makes sense!"_

" _The Fujitas work for Callaghan!"_

"The what-now?" Hiro yelled, receiving some questionable glances from passerby's for the third time this week.

" _Sorry, Hiro!"_ Honey Lemon apologized, _"those two women are part of the Fujita group. There's a third woman to their party, we suspect she's waiting for Callaghan at the docks. They're notorious for messing around with a lot of the businesses in this city, and they have a serious issue with us."_

" _We call them the Vanishing Villains,"_ Fred interposed, _"they're really good on those roller-skates! They always manage to get away before we can catch up. They're always one step ahead."_

Hiro heard GoGo let out an infuriated grunt; he could just imagine the extravagant eye-roll she must have also done. _"Yeah, and now we now why. They're boss is Callaghan. He's been feeding them information on us and they've been reporting back to him in return."_

" _So, this whole time, Callaghan knew about us? He was playing us for fools?"_ Wasabi said, vexation and hurt evident in his tone.

" _We didn't have an advantage at all..."_ Honey Lemon sadly concluded.

" _It doesn't matter now."_ GoGo snapped, _"we're in this thing and our job is to get Tadashi back. Hiro, I'm downloading an audio of the route we need you to take in order to meet up with us, and step on it!"_

GoGo's voice suddenly drowned out and all Hiro could hear was the electronically droned out voice of an AI giving him directions over the intercom.

As Hiro cranked up his speed, he found it truly amazing how focused the team was, even in the face of such a gut-wrenching twist

Their professor, who taught them everything they know now, is a kidnapping, mob boss criminal. How much of the team's school years were spent entrusting this man, admiring him, only to realize that all of it was just absolute nothingness and Callaghan's manipulation? They were nothing more than pawns that he carelessly moved on his chessboard for goals none of them knew. It was all a game to him, and they had been played.

He _used_ them.

Hiro wasn't sure what to make of that... he was sure the others didn't either.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you guys are having a better week then me :P that sounds bad the beginning was too bad, I applied for a new job a few weeks back and about a week ago I had my interview, they knew I had never worked in the field so I really didn't have high hopes but Monday morning I got a call asking if I was still interested so happy. :) sadly my car broke down and need a new alternator, its been there since Tuesday!**

 **Oh well things should would be fine by tomorrow. Deep breaths**

 **Duskmuse fading with the rising moon out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Important AN at the bottom**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6**

* * *

 **SFIT – THE NERD LAB**

"This is almost too easy, with the school on lock down and everything."

The college was empty, and none of the doors were locked (as if that would prove to be an issue). This was literally a stroll through the park.

" _Just be snappy about it, would you? We don't want that team to suspect your position!"_

"Please, consider my part _done._ You two need to focus on yourselves."

" _Are you kidding? This is child's play. Just make sure you're out of there so you can catch up with us, alright?"_

"Yeah, whatever, see you later."

" _Bye."_

 _Honestly, who does she think I am? God, I'm not six anymore! Even then I was more than capable to handle this side mission..._

Gently pressing open the double-doors to the laboratory, the third Fujita let herself in and proudly stood in the center of the room, a snide grin gracing her lips. Everything was in disarray since the students had no time to collect or clean up their projects or materials. It was _cute;_ all these children believing they could change the world as they wasted away their insignificant lives in this little science lab.

You needed money and power to make a stance in this world, and that was something only Callaghan could provide for her and her sisters.

No matter, she had no time to dwell on such triviality.

Just like Callaghan had said, over to the right was the elder Hamada's office room. Strolling over, she found that the door was locked. While most doors she has had to break into are measly slabs of wood, these were state-of-the-art and were no easy task to break into. The handle would only unlock if a selected set of fingerprints were detected. Not to mention it also took into account the average size and heat of the selected hand. In addition, each time the door was locked, the handle would do a self-sanitizing routine that would cleanse the handle of any fingerprints.

This would have been a larger issue if Callaghan didn't have access to his student's offices.

Slipping on a glove that acted like a replica of Callaghan's hand, the Fujita easily entered the office.

Just across the room, sitting in front of the spherical window was the battery station of the Baymax.

 _Just saying "ow" will do the charm. And no need to prepare for a fight, the thing is nurse and a walking marshmallow. Just make sure you say that you're Tadashi's friend or something if you need to, and don't forget to wipe it's memory once you're done._

This would only take thirty seconds at maximum.

That is if she could get past how humiliatingly pathetic this whole process was.

"Ow."

Sure enough, the red battery station flickered to life and a white balloon began to inflate from the pod. In three seconds, a six foot, two inches tall balloon had inflated right before her eyes. The kid had to be high when making this. A nurse robot and a karate master all in one? How charming.

"Hello, I am Baymax, you're personal health care companion–"

"Spare me the jovial introduction, Tadashi is on a mission and wanted me to insert this into your chip chamber. Open up, will you?"

The pad refused to open.

"I do not recognize you. As far as I am concerned, Tadashi does not know you. This school is on lock down and I have reason to suspect that you should not be here."

 _Why didn't Callaghan tell me this thing was a smartass?_

"How can I trust you? May I analyze what chip you are going to insert into my system?"

 _Okay, maybe this thing was pretty impressive._

 _Good thing Callaghan knows what he's doing._

"Sure thing, Tadashi made it, check it out..."

Holding out the chip, the Fujita bit back a smirk as the bot began to scan it.

Callaghan had programmed it using Tadashi's computer and designed a shield so that when scanned, it seemed like it contained very different coding for different purposes.

The dumb robot totally fell for it.

"Look, there's not much time, you need to go help Tadashi. I gotta download something else into you before we leave, but I'll explain how I'm involved in all of this once we leave."

"I understand." Baymax replied, giving access to his chip portal.

The Fujita slotted the chip in without another word and patiently waited for the simple but ingenious magic to happen.

Sure enough, Baymax entered a figurative state of freezing. While the Fujita had forewarned Baymax that she needed to download something, Baymax might have rebooted and resisted, and she couldn't allow things to get any more somplicated.

Similar to a computer, Baymax was rendered useless as he was trying to compute what the chip was downloading into him; he was freezing over whilst registering so much data at once. Whipping out a device, the Fujita plugged in a wire from the device and into Baymax's temple, proceeding to erase one minute of history within Baymax's database. It even had the command to shut Baymax off as another line of code was inserted at the end saying, 'I'm satisfied with my care.'

So, when the device notified the Fujita of the completion, Baymax merely returned back to his station. When he would awake, this interaction never existed.

Now they could monitor and flip that wretched team on their backs in an instance in the most cunning, unexpected and backstabbing way that was ever conceived.

Retracing every step and exiting the building, the Fujita sped off towards the shores, taking a shortcut through the sewers

She liked being one step ahead of everyone.

 **SAN FRANSOKYO – THE BARREN SHORES**

The criminally bright sun shone down upon the rather lackluster shoreline. Unlike the hip, grandiose beaches that San Fransokyo had to offer, this particular shoreline was home to much of the city's excess waste and toxic materials. Drains and sewage pipes could be found clustered underneath sand mounds, oozing black and green chemicals mingled with the sea water, and all matter of wreckage was strewn about. Nearby power plants ran to improve such debris and pollution, and it was working, but the stench and sight of it all was enough to ward off even the most daring and loneliest of souls.

Pulling up to such a barren, forsaken landscape, Hiro shuddered and huddled into his hoodie, as if the mere presence of it all was biting into his flesh. Besides all the rubbish, it was deserted and desolate...

Except for one very out of place, very familiar cruiser.

It was unmistakably Callaghan's cruiser.

Sleek, 50 feet tall, and with the ability to travel at least seventy knots, it was easily one of the greatest virtues Callaghan's riches had to offer.

It was also something that easily unnerved Hiro at this given moment.

If Callaghan and the Fujitas boarded that ship with Tadashi, they would not be able to catch up. They would _loose._

"Seriously, for such a high-tech city, they really need to improve their sewage system, it's absolutely nasty!"

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Hiro dropped to the ground in a heartbeat. That was one of the Fujitas he was tailing, she must have popped out of one of the drainage pipes, _but how could he not have heard her?_

"Thank god for Callaghan making these outfits resistant to odor and stains..."

 _There's the other._

"Hey you two, about time you showed up."

 _Wait, who the heck was that?_

"Can it, you were supposed to be here before us anyways."

"Be nice! I did my part!"

 _Was that the third Fujita?_

"Right, because your part was _so_ difficult."

"It could have been! You guys got to go to that cafe I really like!"

"Our operation could have gone awry too!"

Two cries resounded in the air accompanied by a pair of heavy _thumps._

"Don't make me have to use my parasol next... sometimes I can't even believe I'm related to you two. Let's just get on that ship. I could use a shower."

"Hey, where's Callaghan?"

"He said he was trying not to get run off the road by that team–"

"They're _that_ persistent?"

"Well, he _did_ kidnap one of their members; they're leader, most specifically."

"Wait, really? The leader? The older Hamada brother?"

"Don't you remember the plan? I mean, I don't know what Callaghan wants with him, but he needed him specifically."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

"He should be here any moment now– there he is!"

Hiro heard the grinding of wheel meeting gravel and shimmied away from the headlights that threatened to expose where he hid. He heard a car door open and slam shut, followed by a trunk popping open and a sickening thump of something big and moderately hefty behind recklessly flopped onto the ground.

"Hurry! You two, get over here and help me, we don't have much time!"

Hiro's stomach clenched from hearing Callaghan's voice. He sounded the same as ever, nothing had changed. Was his voice always so normal or always so deceiving and cold?

"Good to see you too, Callaghan."

"Cut the attitude and get moving– _crap, they're here!"_

" _You're not getting away, Callaghan!"_

"Forget it, I've got him, you three, hold them off!"

"Yes, sir!"

Four figures zoomed over Hiro's head.

" _Hiro, we need you to stay put,"_ Honey Lemon addressed. Never had Hiro heard her sound so serious and sharp before.

As much as Hiro hated not being able to help, he knew he had to stay put and leave it up to the team.

He knew they would get Tadashi back.

They _had_ to

A barren wasteland by the shore. A sun broiling down from above. If one thing was agreeable, it was that this was not the ideal setting for a climactic battle.

The three women created a barrier between the four teens and the cruiser that Callaghan and Tadashi had just disappeared into.

"Stand down," GoGo began, "you're outnumbered."

"Please," The bot-fighter ringleader–who also happens to be the leader of the Fujitas– drawls, "four hormonal college students? I think we can manage." Flexing out her weapon, she poised the handle with stunning grace as the tip of the parasol nestled gently into the sand.

The other dressed in kiss pink twirled her mace and sticked out her tongue, winking one of her eyes.

The third Fujita's attire was similar to her sister's, except her kimono embellished a lovely turquoise tint and her weapon of choice were two fans that were as sharp as blades and acted like boomerangs.

Bearing their own weapons, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi exchanged no final words before attacking the Fujitas. They were built for this, they were prepared for this. They knew exactly what they were doing.

The Fujitas were nimble, aggressive, had an almost impenetrable defense, and knew how to work together as one body and mind, but they severely lacked in hand-to-hand combat. In reality, they truly did not stand a chance against the four superheroes, but they needed to bide all the time they could while still giving themselves enough space to retreat. The Big Hero 4 knew that this was a tricky task for the Fujitas to handle, and they had to utilize that to their full extent. They had to get past them and catch up with the cruiser before it got too far out into the ocean. It was all about timing and trust at this point. If the Fujitas were just a hair too cautious or predicable, the team could make quick work of their plan.

Fred unleashed his attack first, blasting a ferocious wave of fire towards the three women who were forced to crouch together and hide behind the ringleader's parasol. Once Fred's fire had extinguished, the smoke cleared to reveal that the parasol was undamaged, but the Fujitas barely had time to recover before Wasabi and GoGo were right on top of them.

Fred continued going toe-to-toe with the ringleader, neither of them gaining advantage however. It was hard to find an opening to attack when your opponent was throwing fire and claws your way, and it was also challenging to actually hit someone who had an unfathomably dense shield and was slowly creeping towards you.

Wasabi and the turquoise Fujita fought it out hand-to-hand. The green hero's laser-plasma swords clashed and sparked upon contact with the indestructible fans that the ninja wielded.

Flicking her chained mace with inhuman accuracy, the rose Fujita zipped around the terrain, cackling maniacally as GoGo gave chase at a closing distance, deflecting the ninja's attacks with her electro-magnetic discs.

While nobody was gaining the upper-hand, the Big Hero 4 had managed to separate the Fujitas, giving Honey Lemon a clear pass to do what she needed in order to make progress.

Dialing on her periodic-table purse, Honey Lemon's fingers madly danced across the screen, concocting dozens of chem-balls that she flung into the ocean. Once the chemicals had dissolved into the water, they formed into a hardened platform that floated on top of the surface of the sea. Stepping onto her makeshift bridge, Honey Lemon gained a sufficient head start from the rest of her gang and ran along as fast as she could, chucking out more of her chem-balls and stretching out the path that lead towards the cruiser which had already begun to move and was starting to gain speed.

Honey Lemon was quickly loosing ground and was struggling to keep up.

GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred had kept the Fujitas occupied, but they were beginning to realize that they needed to scram in order to catch up. It seemed as if that fact had also just occurred to the Fujitas as well.

Suddenly aborting, the three women bolted down the path Honey Lemon had created. Honey Lemon tried lying down other chemical traps to try to stop them, but they saw her traps coming a mile away.

The rose Fujita extended her mace like a grapling hook and latched it on a part of the boat. With the other two Fujitas clinging onto her, the rose Fujita leaped off at the end of the bridge and let her mace recoil, drawing them back up to the cruiser.

GoGo, Wasabi and Fred didn't waste another second as they too raced down the long runway at fearsome speeds. As the three neared Honey Lemon, the chemist released her final set of chem-balls that formed into a sort of ramp which also had a factor of spring once weight was applied.

With perfect timing, GoGo grasped onto Honey Lemon and catapulted herself off the ramp like a professional skier, gaining an insane amount of height and distance. Gaining an equal amount of momentum, Fred and Wasabi followed in suit, pouncing into the air with the ramp's aid and Fred's ability to jump.

Rationalizing that it was safe to follow along, Hiro ran down the platform as well, vying for a closer look.

 _They were going to make it!_

With a cry of effort, Honey Lemon sent another round of chem-balls at the boat which exploded upon impact of the dock where the Fujitas had landed. In the blast of colors and fumes, everyone had vanished.

Hiro began breathing once he was able to catch the faint clatter of weapons sparring together. So engrossed in the battle, Hiro almost promptly fell into the ocean where the path ended. Skittering to a halt, all Hiro could do was pray that his friends were taking Callaghan down.

As the aura of dust began to settle, it was evident that the Fujitas were becoming overwhelmed. They had nowhere to run this time, and their gear was proving ineffective on a boat. The three ninjas were doing the best they could in not letting the others gain any more leverage, but the gang of superheroes were slowly gaining more purchase as the seconds dragged on.

It was only a matter of time.

The Fujitas needed help if they were going to succeed.

So, why wasn't Callaghan providing them with the materials they needed to win?

 _Something wasn't right._

The engines and propellers of the cruiser had caused numerous ripples throughout the water, but another surge of waves began out of nowhere, lapping over the platform and soaking Hiro's shoes. The surge of the engine was deafening, even from afar, but another sound was beginning to annoy Hiro's eardrums. It was a rumble that was slowly growing higher in pitch, like a screech or a repeated clacking noise... and it was coming from under the surface of the water.

Loosing balance, Hiro collapsed to his hands and knees, fear etched into his face. He used all his strength to stay put on the swaying platform. He tried to call out to the others that they needed to be careful... but it was no use.

As if on cue, a thundering roar came over the ocean as something broke through the surface of the water. A wall, the size of at least twenty of Callaghan's special cruisers, came rupturing from below, shooting through the sky and bending towards the cruiser.

Stuttering in shock, Hiro could only stare at the mass of black in horror.

That wasn't just any technological phenomenon.

 _It was his._

 _Those were microbots._

 _Billions and trillions of them._

A looming shadow overtook the cruiser as rain poured from above.

The team of superheroes looked up, becoming frozen with confusion and fear.

The Fujitas took that moment to retreat.

Realizing their mistake, the gang had tried to recover by following the Fujitas, but the wave of black matter swarmed them in a matter of moments.

Fred's fire was ineffective as spiraling tendrils of the matter snaked around him before wrapping him in a choke hold and tossing him into the sea.

Walls closed in on Wasabi who couldn't keep up with the amount that was constantly pressing down on him. Locking him in a box, it was flung overboard and into the sea with Wasabi in it as well.

Honey Lemon's shields could only withstand so much impact before they succumbed to the pressure and jarring stabs. Soon enough, an arm yanked her out from underneath her bubble and she was chucked into the ocean.

GoGo couldn't outrun the sheer, overwhelming amount of- _whatever it was_ being directed at her. Her only escape was to dive into the ocean and pray she didn't break any bones from the impact.

All four were left to drown as the microbots fizzled out and the cruiser sped on.

All thoughts of the Fujitas, Callaghan, and Tadashi had been removed from Hiro's train of thought as he dove into the murky waters in a rush to save his drowning friends. Thankfully, their suits had been equipped with tiny floating devices that kept them afloat, enabling Hiro to rescue them quicker. Dragging them back to the platform, Hiro was hacking out polluted water and snorting out blood from his nose that suffered as well.

Everyone was breathing.

They were all okay.

Hiro was exhausted.

He allowed himself to shut his eyes, fleeting thoughts escaping his mind as he became oblivious to the platform that was disintegrating around him and the blinding headlight of a helicopter from the sky above.

* * *

 **An: Hey guys I know I'm posting a little late, sorry about that my work started scheduling me fridays which is really throwing me off. My apologies.**

 **I want to let you guys know next friday I'm actually out of town till the monday. It's my great grandmother's 95th birthday in Kamloops and a lot of my mom's side of the family will be there so it's sort of getting turned into a family reunion. I'm actually really excited, some of my baby cousins who I haven't seen in years graduated high school this year.**

 **But because of this I wanna hear from you guys, Do you want me to post Thursday night after I get off work and head to bed (It's an early morning Friday)**

 **Or would you guys be fine waiting till monday.**

 **Please let me know**

 **Duskmuse fading with the Rising moon out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ummmm Authors note at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BH6, only the plot**

* * *

 **FREDERICKSON MANOR**

A coughing fit racked through his sore ribs, igniting a burning sensation within his lungs, causing Hiro's eyes to fly open in a state of terror. His body convulsed as scorching bile worked its way up his throat. Luckily, someone managed to prop Hiro's head up just before he retched up some stale and rancid sea water into a pale.

"There, there, Mr. Hamada. Breathe in through the nose and out from the mouth, nice and easy."

The unfamiliar voice only made Hiro feel more queasy, causing him to retch a few more times. Soft pats were delivered on the small of his back and a glass of water was promptly set down next to the night stand. After Hiro recovered to a functional extent, the unpleasant taste of his stomach acid still coating his tongue and lining his lips, he craned his neck up to see who was speaking to him.

"Who are you?" Hiro questioned in a raspy voice, not recognizing the man kneeling beside him.

"I'm Heathcliff, sir," The man addressed, handing Hiro a towelette that the teen graciously accepted. "I am Mr. Fredrick's butler, sworn housekeeper of the Frederickson Manor. I am aware that you are Tadashi's younger brother and are acquainted with the young master..."

Horribly confused, Hiro didn't understand _why_ or _how_ Fred had his own butler. Also, the _Frederickson Manor?_ Looking about, Hiro noticed that he was in some sort of extravagant bedroom. The quality reminded him of Callaghan's penthouse, except with a more classic, European style instead of complete modernized décor. Hiro couldn't find himself in denial that this is where Fred lived, but saying it was quite a shock was an understatement. While Hiro's mind briefly wondered how he was unaware of Fred's actual lifestyle, the name drove his mind to more important matters.

"Fred!" Hiro exclaimed in a hoarse voice, trying to scramble out of the bed, "Where's Fred? Go-Go? The others? Are they alright? Where are they?"

"Calm down, Mr. Hamada," Heathcliff advised, gently coaxing Hiro back into the bed. "Master Fredrick is resting in his bedroom and the others are all residing in the other guest rooms. You should be pleased to know that they remarkably suffered no injuries, not even minor concussions."

That was... oddly specific. Nonetheless, Hiro let out a huff of relief, flopping back down into the pillow. "That's actually good news. Thank you, Heathcliff."

"My pleasure, sir." Heathcliff beamed– to his fullest extent considering his minuscule facial features. Are you in need of any further assistance?"

"Actually, yeah... how long have I been out?"

"You awoke frequently during our journey here," the butler reminisced, "I suppose you were so out of it that you cannot quite recall. Nevertheless, we only arrived a mere half hour ago. Judging by the fact that everyone is in good health, your friends should awake shortly."

Hiro glanced out the window – that overlooked an impeccable garden with artistic hedging and porcelain statues – and watched as the vibrant, orange sun lowered itself towards the horizon.

 _Tadashi was still out there. Callaghan had him. They had lost. This was bad. He couldn't sit here and do nothing–_

"Hiro!"

Hiro's head snapped towards the direction of his name to see Fred leading Go-Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi through the pair of automatic doors.

"Ah, master Fredrick, it's good to see you're awake." Heathcliff welcomed.

Overcome with joy over the sight of his friends (breathing, walking and _okay),_ Hiro leaped from his bed and practically collapsed into Fred's arms, still rather discombobulated.

"Hey, little man..." Fred greeted warmly, his voice less enthusiastic than normal. He appeared to be disheveled in a way that didn't come from an intentional sense of style. In other words, he didn't look all that different, but there was something terribly _off_ with him.

Hiro looked up at the rest of his friends. "You guys are alright!"

Well, they were breathing and conscious, the word _alright_ was a very broad term.

Honey Lemon looked uncannily exhausted. It was remarkable how tall she still was without her heels on, but behind her magenta rimmed glasses were a set of lime green orbs that were alight with a passion for love and life... albeit a little tainted. Pulling her lips into a grin that looked somewhat forced, she placed a tender hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Of course, Hiro, we're happy to see you're alright too."

Hiro grimaced, seeing right past Honey Lemon's kind facade. He gave her a sympathetic stare in hopes to convey his condolences, but she either refused to acknowledge it or it had gone unnoticed.

Hiro glanced over, "Wasabi?" He called out, praying for a reaction.

Wasabi only bothered to look up for a moment, giving Hiro a curt nod and a short smile before he returned his attention to his toes. It was painfully obvious how rattled he was (who wouldn't be?).

GoGo stepped forwards, "How are you feeling, Hiro?"

"I'm–" Hiro didn't know what he was feeling if he was being honest with himself. He eyed GoGo, not failing to notice that the typically strong and bold woman seemed to be caving in on herself. Her toned muscles seemed to hang limp and her hair was unattractively flat. Purple eye shadow smudged her eyes that looked like they were drowning in countless thoughts and emotions.

The air hanging around the five members was suffocating. It sucked dry any sort of happiness, leaving the victims parched and vacant. Shame, defeat and loss was all that remained.

"Hey, Heathcliff?" Fred interrupted the silence, "Could you give us a moment?"

"Of course, master Fredrick." Heathcliff replied, bowing respectively before leaving the room.

After the doors shut behind Heathcliff, no one dared to make eye contact or so much as make a noise. No words needed to be shared to express the regret and guilt they were all feeling.

"I'm sorry." Hiro gasped weakly. He was at a loss for words just as much as anyone else was.

"Don't apologize." GoGo answered sternly yet softly.

"We can't beat him... not with _that._ " Wasabi confessed timidly.

"We have to," GoGo snapped, sending Wasabi a cold glare, "we can't leave him there."

"What even were those things?" Honey Lemon asked, raising a concerned eyebrow."

Hiro glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He had to tell them that they were his.

"And how do we beat it," Fred added, "it's a battle between an unmovable object and an unstoppable force. How do we gain the upper hand?"

Hiro swallowed. He had to say something.

He opened his mouth and let the words squeak out, "They're mine."

However, his voice was so silent that it went unnoticed.

"I couldn't get a good look at it, is there anything we have to beat it?"

"It was sustainable under water, but they were clearly technologically manufactured."

"I've never seen anything like it before, and there was an unlimited number of them!"

"Callaghan was obviously controlling them, but how?"

Hiro couldn't bear to see his friends in so much turmoil. "They're microbots!" He shouted.

The team turned to the teen, confusion riddled across their faces.

"They're _what?"_

Hiro ran his fingers through his hair as a dry laugh escaped his lips. "I called them microbots. They're mine."

Their eyes devoured him, starving for the story as they raked over every inch of vulnerability that Hiro was exposing.

At this point, Hiro might as well give them the whole story, but it was such a long time ago and such an insignificant event that Hiro could barely remember the details.

"We had this thing called 'Father and Son' day where I would help Callaghan with his work or spend hours on developing new inventions. He always pushed me to become smart and keep building, but he was never tremendously satisfied with my ideas. I wanted to make something so brilliant that it would knock his socks off... and that's how I got the idea for microbots; modeled after my actual micro-bot I used for bot-fighting. They're nothing more than mind manipulated droids that are the size of a quarter, but the idea was to use them in multitudes. They could be used for building, transportation, and just about anything your imagination could come up with... and that frightened me. If that power got into the wrong hands, the results would be catastrophic. So, I scrapped the idea. I guess Callaghan must have found my blueprints and rough drafts of the experiment."

"But... _why_?" GoGo inquired almost instantly.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "why does he want them?"

"And what does he want with Tadashi?" Wasabi said. "He wouldn't just kidnap him out of spite or _hurt_ him... would he?"

"Of course not, Wasabi," Honey Lemon hissed, trying to gesture to the fact of how troubled Hiro looked.

"But, this works for us, doesn't it?" GoGo piped, finding a stick of gum in the depths of her pockets.

"What do you mean?" Hiro replied.

"You know how these things work. What do we need to do to destroy it?" GoGo stated matter-of-factly as she popped the stick of gum in her mouth.

"Hey, what if there is no way to destroy them, GoGo?" Wasabi interjected.

"Actually, there is." Hiro corrected. "We'd just have to get to Callaghan and remove the headband that connects his brainwaves to all of the microbots."

"Wait, that's it? We just gotta think up of a strategic plan and we're golden!" Fred cheered.

Hiro could see hope cross their features once more.

He couldn't let his friends loose precious feeling again.

"What else, Hiro?" Honey Lemon spoke, her tone slightly more upbeat now that hope was in sight.

"What else," Hiro lamented, "is that you four are going to stay here while Baymax and I go track down Callaghan."

"Excuse me?" GoGo barked, caught off guard.

"This isn't your fight. It's _my_ brother he has. It's _my_ invention he's using. I won't let you guys get involved... _again._ "

"Are you kidding me right now, Hiro?" Infuriated, GoGo took a threatening step forwards.

"No, I'm not." Hiro responded, "I can't afford Callaghan getting to you guys. I know him better than any of you. I can handle this..." he paused, "I can't loose you guys too."

"We are _not_ having this discussion again." GoGo muttered, scowling at the young boy. "You _need_ us to back you up, Hiro. You're not thinking straight. Don't be stupid and selfish, you _know_ you can't do this alone. Grow up and accept our help. Tadashi needs _all_ of us."

Hiro shook his head, his mind was already made. "You're right, GoGo. We aren't having this discussion again."

With that, Hiro left the room.

 **SFIT**

As soon as Hiro left the mansion, he made a beeline to the university to get his hands on Baymax. The school was still on lock down, but he knew more than one way to get through a locked door, no matter how technologically advanced it was.

Reaching the lab, Hiro felt a buzz from the pocket of is khaki cargo shorts.

Hiro felt a pang of guilt as he discovered that it was a text message from Cass.

 _Hey sweetie, just want to check in on you, how's things going?_

It was hard to imagine that the cafe catastrophe, the battle at the bay, and the help of Heathcliff had only taken a few short hours of a single day.

Tadashi and Hiro had left their home earlier that day and said they would be back for dinner (when they would have brought Callaghan to justice and be, in fact, celebrating dinner in a police station).

Obviously, that fantasy did not come to pass.

 _Doing great, Cass! Hey, we got wrapped up in some huge project with GoGo and wll be staying over with the group tonight... I know we said we'd be back for dinner, but can u make an exception tonight? I'm sry:(_

 _Oh, alright, but you're missing out on some of my spicy chicken wings! (And you both owe me a night out) You boys have fun, and remind your brother to give you age appropriate drinks and use protection..._

 _AUNT CASS WTF_

 _Love you;)_

…

 _Love u too_

Aunt Cass was the best. She didn't deserve to be lied to, but she didn't deserve to suffer through the pain of Hiro's mistake either.

Finding his way towards the lab was actually harder than entering the locked building. Nevertheless, Hiro made his way and was able to unlock Tadashi's office where he found Baymax sitting in his charging station.

It was odd saying "ow" when there was no need to, but Hiro needed to make preparations.

In moments, Baymax inflated to life and stepped out of his compartment and hobbled towards Hiro. Remorsefully, Tadashi had installed a default where Baymax could recognize a patient after meeting them for the first time so that the introduction was skipped.

"Hello, Hiro. How are you?" The robot said, recognizing the younger teen immediately.

"Not great to be honest, Baymax." Hiro grumbled, flopping down in one of Tadashi's spinning stools and gliding over to the laptop in order to sync it up to the 3D printer.

"Why are you not doing great, Hiro?" Baymax innocently solicited, trailing behind Hiro's stool at an adorably pathetic pace.

"We're gonna have to do a little bit of superhero work tonight, buddy." Hiro bitterly sang as he got straight to work on looking through some of Baymax's current suits saved on Tadashi's files.

"Your vitals do not seem to suggest that you are mentally alright, Hiro." Baymax advised, ignoring Hiro's previous comment. "Your heart rate is elevated; causes include anger and anxiety. What seems to be troubling you?"

"None of your business, Baymax." Hiro growled, becoming irritated.

"It is my business, Hiro. I am here to help."

Hiro gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "It's fine, leave me alone about it. Can we just focus on your superhero stuff right now?"

"Will it make you feel better if we work on upgrading my suit, Hiro?"

"Yes," Hiro sighed, "it will make me feel _much_ better, Baymax. Right now, I need you to locate Callaghan's location. Chart any possible routes starting from the abandoned shoreline southeast of here."

Doing as he was told, Baymax's chest lit up with maps and data on Callaghan.

"Hiro, are we going after Callaghan?"

"Yes."

"Will the rest of the team be joining us."

Hesitating, Hiro swiveled his seat to face Baymax who had finally approached the desk.

"... No." Hiro finally answered.

"Not even Tadashi?"

"Callaghan has Tadashi." Hiro stated vehemently. "We're rescuing him."

Baymax pointed an educated finger in the air, but his tone was condescending. "You can't do this alone, Hiro. You require assistance."

Hiro tried to sound assertive. "I can do it with your help, Baymax. I know what I'm doing." _He really doesn't._

"Your mental state does not suggest that you know what you are doing. You are hurt and enraged. Symptoms of such emotion can cause irrational behavior which can lead to regrettable acts."

Hiro flew out of his seat. "I don't care if I'm hurt or enraged!" _He really is in so much pain._

"It is alright to express your emotions, Hiro. Discussing troubling matters can significantly benefit your –"

"My brother was kidnapped by Callaghan, Baymax! Figure out why I'm so upset you stupid robot! Who knows what Callaghan is doing to him? It's all so _stupid!"_

Hiro couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to finish his sentence.

He finally gave into the overwhelming dread that was clawing, tugging, squeezing his heart. Tears burst from his eyes as Hiro buried his face in his hands. Sniffles and sobs escaped Hiro's lips as he cowered within himself, his whines echoing throughout the room.

Sure enough, a pair of huge arms protectively encased Hiro's thin frame.

"Let me go, Baymax," Hiro wailed, slapping the robot that contended with embracing Hiro.

Seeing as hitting the robot wasn't doing any good, Hiro let out a cry and buried his face into Baymax's cushion of a stomach.

"Why is this happening?" Hiro's muffled voice shrieked.

"I want Tadashi... I just want him! I want my brother..."

"Tadashi is here." Baymax calmly responded.

"No, no, no! Stop! Shut up! Callaghan has him!"

"Tadashi is here." The robot repeated. This time, his chest screen illuminated.

Blinking past the tears, Hiro stared at what Baymax was trying to show him.

" _This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is the first test of my robotics project."_

Hiro vigorously wipes his tears away.

It's him, and he's _wonderful._

Hiro laughs as he watches his brother's hilarious and painfully devastating failures, and he finds himself longingly caressing the screen with his fingertips.

One after the other, Baymax lets Tadashi down, but Tadashi persevered.

There were even snippets of Baymax sitting in on the team as they discussed new upgrades for their suits or got a little bit tipsy where everyone urged Tadashi and GoGo to kiss one another. So many videos of his brother's life that he missed. So many treasured moments that he never got to experience. But it's still beautiful. They're all there and supportive of him. They're like a family. They mean so much to one another.

Hiro lost track of time, but by the eighty-fourth clip, Tadashi finally succeeds, and Hiro feels proud.

" _I wish Hiro was here to see you, buddy."_

He's staring right at him.

" _We'll find him. Together. We'll all be one happy family. I'll make sure of it... I just wish he was here with me now... but that's it, buddy. Thank you... thank you so much... I'm satisfied with my care."_

Hiro hugs Baymax, his cheek pressed against the screen.

And everything is okay...

Until a pair of hands lock firmly around his neck.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys I am so sorry. As you all know I am about 2 weeks back I went out of town for my great-grandmother's birthday. Saw so much family I haven't seen in years, and met a lot of my younger cousins. Which is a lot more awkward when you finally fit into the adult side of the family. Then I was supposed to update the day I got back but I just did not feel well by the time we were home and a soon as I got back I started a new job its been a bit overwhelming Monday was the first day I've really gotten to detox from all the mayhem. I promise I'll get back to regular scheduling this Friday.**

 **Please forgive me guys.**

 **Duskmuse fading with the rising moon, Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CALLAGHAN'S CRUISER**

The swaying was unpleasant.

The scent of artificial refreshers scorched his nostrils.

The dull ache in his neck was an inconvenience.

Groaning with exhaustion, Tadashi stretched underneath the thin covers of what seemed to be a bed, spreading his limbs over its cool, smooth surface. Slightly pulling his lips into a frown, he sensed that his hands and feet hadn't yet reached the edges of his bed, and he could practically smell how pristine the sheets were. Also, it was _freezing._ Why on earth was it this cold in here?

The unfamiliarity was disconcerting, but Tadashi's brain was too fuzzy for him to process any distinct connections.

Rolling over with his eyes still shut, Tadashi felt around for his digital clock on his nightstand, believing he was resting in the comforts of his room. "Hiro, open the windows..." he moaned, his hand fumbling about for his bed's furniture companion.

"I'm afraid Hiro isn't here right now."

Tadashi pried his eyes open and sat up in a flash, regretting the quick movement as a sharp pain encased his neck, causing his entire body to seize with resistance.

"I do apologize for the discomfort my cohorts may have caused you, but the pain will subside within a few days."

The vexation and putrid disgust that assaulted every fiber in Tadashi's being was akin to a nuclear bomb powerful enough to take out multiple planets at a time. However, the grogginess in his mind forced his nerves to be numbed enough so that he didn't go primal on the man that dared to sit just inches away from him. Rather, he became distracted by the compact bedroom he was in as he remembered everything that had transpired in one fell swoop. The bed he sat upon was freshly made, queen sized (unlike his twin bed at home) and lined with linen, royal blue sheets. The walls that narrowly tucked themselves on each side of the bed were of a cream color, decorated with lanterns and elevated bookcases. Judging by the slight tilting of the room and whirring sound that resounded within the walls, Tadashi presumed that he was on board some sort of ship.

Callaghan was positioned at the very foot of the bed, with three women dressed in casual attire behind him. However, by the weapons they intimidatingly clutched in their palms and the malicious grins they wore, they were eager for another chance to sink their teeth into their captive (as if they hadn't already committed enough damage). Of course, Tadashi recognized those three weapons anywhere; those three women had to be the Fujitas. Tadashi chuckled inwardly, now at least it made sense how they were always one step ahead of them.

Naturally, Tadashi had been stripped clean of all three (including the emergency one) of his communication devices. Regardless, he was probably too far out at sea to send or receive a signal. His backpack was nowhere in sight, Callaghan either destroyed it or ditched it back on the mainland.

 _He couldn't fight his way out. There was no escape._

"Callaghan." Tadashi gritted out, a sardonic, beaming smile painfully stretched across his face, despite the exuberant unease he was currently experiencing.

"Yes, that is my name, it's good to see you too, Tadashi." Callaghan replied in an equally sarcastic tone, cheekily folding his arms in front of his chest.

The tranquility of it all was maddening. The discomfort and pain that coursed through Tadashi's body was not helping in the slightest. This _crook_ , criminal, liar, kidnapper (among other things) had abducted him and now they were on some overpriced boat made for emperors, sailing god knows where, and he didn't even have a single clue if his friends and brother were okay. More so, did they even know where he was?

What mind games was Callaghan going to play on him? Was he going to feed him more lies and send him down a wild goose chase? In his state, Tadashi feared that he would be unable to decipher Callaghan's plan and see through any ruse that he might stir up. The only thing he could do is get Callaghan to talk so he could make some coherent sense out of a guaranteed non-committal conversation.

"Let's cut to the chase, Callaghan, what's the meaning of this?" Tadashi says incredulously, wanting to leech as much information from his ex-professor as he could.

"Don't look so tense, Tadashi," Callaghan mockingly chastises, seeing right through the teen's facade, "there's no point in me concealing anything from you now. First off, you can relax knowing your friends are _most likely_ in good health, as far as my cohorts have told me..."

"Care to elaborate?" Tadashi blurts out, worry seeping into every crevice of his mind at an alarming pace.

"It was a heroic battle. You would be proud of them, Tadashi, all so talented and filled with such valor and pluck. I must say, I taught you all well."

Tadashi's face boiled. His cheeks were flaming red. _Stop talking about them like you're still their professor. Stop talking like you shaped us to be who we are._

"After I drugged you – an amateur move, I must say – your friends and darling little brother caught on to the situation rather quickly. They gave chase and rendezvoused with us at the dock. They were disposed into the ocean shortly after, but don't worry, one of my cohorts told me they were rescued by helicopter."

The confidence and sincerity that Callaghan exuded was nothing short of sounding genuinely honest. The story also seemed highly probable, even down to the helicopter that belonged to the Frederickson household. Callaghan was executing his mannerisms and dialogue with utmost perfection, and it was boggling Tadashi's mind.. Was Callaghan purposefully trying to sound truthful so he could gain Tadashi's trust?

If Callaghan had every intention of telling the truth, he was at a risk of Tadashi somehow figuring out how to contact the rest of his friends and informing them of Callaghan's plan. Clearly the man wanted him to do something, so he would most likely be at the disposal of utilizing materials that he could make some sort of communication device out of. However, Callaghan also had every reason to keep Tadashi in the dark if he wanted to keep a safer record for himself.

Tadashi figured that it was no good trying to solve this. No matter which way he looked at it, there was a 50/50 chance of Callaghan telling the truth or lying.

Besides, what did the man have to loose?

"Alright, Callaghan, what do you want from me?" Tadashi seethed, squinting at the old man with such a storm in his eyes.

Unaffected by Tadashi's intimidating demeanor, Callaghan maintained a steady, nonchalant tone, "I need your assistance in constructing something that needs to be completed overnight."

To say that Tadashi was dumbfounded was the understatement of the century. "But... whatever it is, I'm sure you can do it on your own."

"Perhaps," Callaghan remarks indifferently.

Tadashi scoffed. "Then why bother going through the trouble of kidnapping me? Spite? Revenge?" He hissed, "Honestly, Callaghan, you're seriously loosing your edge. This isn't like you."

"Trust me, boy," Callaghan glowered, his mood shifting in a heartbeat, causing Tadashi to bite his tongue, "I lost my edge many years ago. You were all on my tail. I had mere hours of freedom before you would be able to track me down. This whole scheme was a diversion to separate your little posse and save me just a little more time. You were the only option I had. Hiro knows too much and the others aren't as smart as you."

Tadashi dragged a hand over his face, stopping at his mouth to conceal the maniacal laugh that was too close from passing his lips.

 _It wasn't making sense._

"Why, Callahan?" Tadashi delicately whispered. "Why are you doing all this? Why did you take my little brother? Who wronged you so much that you felt the need to destroy my family?" He barely noticed the tears that dripped down his cheeks until they trickled down his lips.

No excuse that Callaghan dished out negated his years of crime, but Tadashi needed some form of closure from this man before he _killed_ him.

Reacting to some silent cue, the three Fujitas left the room, leaving a crying young adult and middle-aged criminal in the bedroom of a top-dollar cruiser.

"It will all be over tomorrow, Tadashi." Callaghan began solemnly. "We are heading to Akuma Island where we will be restoring an old project that took something very important away from me."

"A... Akuma Island?" Tadashi stuttered, trying to get past the lump in his throat. "The government shut that place down over a decade ago."

Callaghan nodded, "That's right. Do you want to know why?"

"As if I had a choice," Tadashi sniffed.

Rolling his eyes, Callaghan continued his lecture, "Do you remember Alistair Krei, Tadashi?"

Tadashi snorted, "That benevolent, pretentious snob who tries to buy all of the student's inventions at each science convention? Yeah, that guy is leagues above you."

"Well," Callaghan spat, clearly annoyed, "Akuma Island was home to one of Krei's labs where they were experimenting on transportation portals. I was part of the team who was overlooking the project... and my daughter, Abigail, was going to be the first human experiment of traveling between the portals."

Tadashi sneered under his breath, but Callaghan's story made the gears turn in his head.

"During a very crucial demonstration, there was a malfunction in the system, and everyone _knew it..._ but Krei still made the call to continue with the process."

Tadashi wasn't breathing, he didn't want to accept where this was going.

He didn't want to accept how similar he was to this monster.

"I lost my daughter that day... and Krei was allowed to walk free. He _killed_ my daughter right in front of my eyes and the world keeps turning."

Tadashi didn't know Callaghan had a daughter.

"That bastard... inherited all his riches and fame. He's nothing more than a coward! A _murderer_ is what he is."

"So that's what you're after," Tadashi gulped, "revenge."

Callaghan was trembling with rage. The tension in the room was palpable. The sweet irony that wafted about could be cut with a butter knife.

"You're going to help me rebuild that portal, Tadashi." Callaghan shakily spoke, aiming a twitching finger at the young adult. "It's almost complete. Tomorrow, Krei is having a ceremony, opening another one of his grandiose laboratories... I'm going to take it all away from him the same way he took away my daughter."

The raw emotion reflecting in Callaghan's eyes was not something that could be feigned, Tadashi of all people would know... and that terrorized him to his very core, because it was all beginning to make _sense._

Sure, Callaghan was mad, insane, p _sychotic._ Obviously, this wasn't healthy, this wasn't _right,_ this wasn't humanely rational. But Tadashi understood, loosing someone that close to you can change a person. But Callaghan never moved on, he never got over his grief. No one truly does of course, but it doesn't excuse you to harm another person. Rather, the pain consumed Callaghan and it turned into hatred. He sought peace and relief through more harm and destruction. A desperate yearn to make Krei feel what he had felt for so many years. In order to satiate the hole in his heart, he tried fixing it by doing something absolutely senile.

Callaghan was going to try to find balance... but he wasn't going to find it. Not in time, not in Hiro, not in help. He was too far gone.

"So, that's why you took Hiro from me?" Tadashi breathed, coming to a horrid conclusion.

Callaghan did not look Tadashi in the eye. The silence was the only response Tadashi needed.

"It's ironic, isn't it, Callaghan?" Tadashi choked in a bittersweet voice. "Someone takes something away from you, and in your sad attempt to fix it, you do the exact same thing Krei did."

"Your brother is alive!" Callaghan abruptly yells, lashing out. Tadashi can just make out tears brimming his wrinkled eyes.

"How were we supposed to know that," Tadashi screams back. "You're a selfish prick, Callaghan! An insane, miserable, weak man! People loose loved ones all the time, you should have _moved on."_

Saliva flits from Callaghan's mouth and he's gnashing his teeth together like a wild creature. "My daughter did not die, she was _murdered_ over some jerk's ignorant decision!"

Gripping the sheets, Tadashi pours every ounce of his spewing fury at Callaghan, "I lost my parents and then you abducted my baby brother! I did not go on a revenge stricken rampage and abduct some other child from their family in order to make me feel better! As a matter of fact, I banded together a team of superheroes to _help_ people. _Nothing_ you say justifies the decisions you have made, Callaghan."

"Screw being justified!" Callaghan bellowed, shooting out of his seat and swiping a set of books off the nearest shelf. "I don't care! Krei took away my world... my will to live! He deserves no mercy. He doesn't deserve the empire and life that was handed to him."

"I didn't deserve to loose my brother, and yet, here we are." Tadashi petulantly deadpans.

"Come on, Tadashi... don't you want to kill me for what I've done?"

Tadashi cocks an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "I sure as hell do, Callaghan, and I just might have to if you're making threats to terminate another human's life."

"Help me finish this and you, your family, and your beloved friends won't ever see or hear of me again." Callaghan pettily beseeches.

"No way is that happening," Tadashi retorts defiantly. "You're not going anywhere or hurting anyone. I'm not going to help you, Callaghan."

"Don't test me now, Hamada–"

"Oh, I'm testing you alright. I don't care what you do to me, I can stall for as long as I need before my friends find me. You need my additional help to construct the portal for tomorrow? Well, tough luck professor, not happening."

Tadashi conceals a smile as Callaghan purses his lips together in defeat. However, Tadashi's face falls when the three Fujitas return, one of them handing Callaghan a tablet.

"You care about the safety of your team mates and your baby brother, don't you, Tadashi?" Callaghan asks with a sinister glint in his eye.

Tadashi brushes off the cold stare, fear tactics won't work on him. "They can take care of themselves. Together, we can beat you so hard that you won't even know what hit you."

"That might be the case," Callaghan mused, "but can they beat Baymax?"

Tadashi's frown deepens as his stomach becomes immediately unsettled. "Excuse me?"

"Tadashi," Callaghan hums with a grin that's far too innocent, "what if I told you your team was in imminent danger as we speak?"

"Callaghan," Tadashi mirrors, "what if I told you that you were full of crap?"

"Well then, I'd say that while you were passed out and your team of clowns were chasing down two of my cohorts, the other was planting a special chip in that dear medical robot of yours that was left unprotected in your office at SFIT."

A laugh erupts from Tadashi. "You're bluffing!"

 _He couldn't have. He wouldn't have._

"I was afraid you'd say that." Callaghan says as he boots up the tablet, proceeding to fiddle around with the screen.

"Prove it."

 _He's just trying to scare you. Keep your cool. Hiro's fine. GoGo's fine. They're all okay._

"Now, I obviously can't show you footage of my cohort inserting this chip, because I'm not showing you the software in _action."_

Tadashi's heart is starting to ache against his ribcage.

Suddenly, Callaghan's face lights up in surprise. "Oh, would you look at that? Baymax is up and moving! It seems like your little brother managed to break in to the school and is hanging out with the robot right at this moment."

Flipping the screen, Tadashi saw the top of Hiro's head. It seemed like he was embracing the robot, and judging by the muffled whimpers in the background, it seemed like Hiro was weeping.

 _This isn't staged or fake. This is real._

"Still think I'm bluffing?"

Tadashi barely hears the question. His eyes are glued to the screen. _Hiro is actually in danger._

Tadashi shoots his gaze up to Callaghan in utter horror. Whatever Callaghan had done, Tadashi pleaded with his eyes for the man not to hurt his brother.

With a simple glide and tap of the screen from Callaghan's index finger, Baymax's vision glitches and jars ever so slightly, and suddenly, Baymax's hands latch themselves firmly around Hiro's frail neck. Hiro emits a brief shriek of shock and pain, but he's immediately silenced. Hiro thrashes and squirms as his face contorts in agony. Baymax isn't budging, and Hiro is loosing air.

Tadashi explodes in a fit of cursing and shouting, he tries charging at Callaghan, but the three Fujitas pin him back. Tadashi begs Callaghan to stop, but it's not enough. The next thing that flies out of his mouth is that he'll do anything, and apparently, that was the magic word. Baymax lets go of Hiro who crumples to his knees. Tadashi strains for another glimpse of his brother, but Callaghan cuts the feed.

"Let's try this again, Tadashi." Callaghan coos, approaching the restrained Hamada, "Will you help me?"

"Yes, _professor."_

* * *

 **Hey guys hope your enjoying the story. Again I apologize for disappearing for a little while there but everything is starting to settle down again. How will they get out of this one!? Find out next week!...Maybe**


	12. Chapter 12

**AKUMA ISLAND – KREI LABORATORY**

It had been straight to work when they had docked at the abandoned island.

The place was an utter wasteland, full of toxic chemicals and garbage that had washed up from the sea.

Nevertheless, Tadashi remained diligent. His own obedience disgusted him to no end. While he refused to look Callaghan in the eye, he saw the proud smirk Callaghan wore, knowing that he had Tadashi wrapped around his finger.

Tadashi would never forget the squeals and guttural strangles emitting from Hiro when his own creation seized its hands around his little brother's fragile neck. Tadashi felt it in his gut that Hiro was alive (he just _felt it_ ), but those noises were not going to leave him any time soon.

The establishment looked as if it were downloaded straight out of a horror game. The eerie lights that lined the otherwise grim hallways cast unsettling shadows down each corridor. The floor was covered in a sheet of sewage water that leaked from the ceiling. The walls were cracked and slathered with mold that nestled under entangled bunches of weeds and vines. The air reeked of the foul scent of garbage, chemicals, age, and misfortune.

The lab itself was a slight improvement. The spacious area made it a little easier to breath and the caved in ceiling allowed a little bit of moonlight to brighten the room. Starbucks coffee cups and other random objects that belonged to Callaghan and the Fujitas made the compound seem a touch more inhabitable.

Of course, there were two very obvious objects that stood out: the portals. One was utterly demolished, broken in half on its back, covered in rust and soot. The other looked to be in usable condition. As a matter of fact, it almost looked complete.

"So, all we need to do is get this baby running smoothly again." Callaghan announced, approaching the gigantic titanium portal that was propped up in the middle of the room and giving it a friendly pat. "We just need to connect a few wires, tighten some loose ends, download some software, and this thing should be good to go! Nothing you can't do, Tadashi."

It was hard to remember that underneath all the twisted morals and ethics, Callaghan was a robotics genius. If the portal standing before them was in any shape that the other was in, Callaghan must have pulled every trick out of the hat to get it to look normal again, let alone having it _work._ And yet, the mad bastard had practically done it.

"How am I supposed to reach the top?" Tadashi remarked in an insouciant attitude.

With a cocky grin, Callaghan reached into a satchel that one of the Fujita's was grasping and removed some sort of silver headband and placed it on the crown of his head.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

There was a rattling. A chatter or a rustle of some kind. A wave of clacking and hissing. Tadashi's gaze immediately locked to the floor where moonlight reflected off of _something_ that was swarming towards Callaghan. Tadashi instinctively took a few steps back as the swarm of _black_ effortlessly hoisted Callaghan into the air.

"I think you have everything you need." Callaghan bellowed from the top of the spiral ladder before the black _scales_ lowered him back to the floor.

"What are those things?" Tadashi said, voice wavering.

"Oh, these are microbots," Callaghan replied, holding a handful out to Tadashi, "your kid brother invented them for me. They're rather ingenious. They can do anything you set your mind to."

The handful of microbots slithered from Callaghan's palm and returned to the swarm which receded back into the shadows.

 _Now he's just goading me; flaunting his power and control,_ Tadashi mused as Callaghan fondly tapped headband that he had no intention of removing. _Hiro wouldn't (he couldn't) invent something like that, would he?_

Louring at Callaghan, Tadashi kept his mouth shut and got straight to work.

With the Fujitas watching him like a hawk and Callaghan in control of those microbots, Tadashi couldn't do anything fancy. All he could do was work, stay silent, and do what needed to be done to ensure Hiro's safety.

 _Was Hiro even okay? Was he even alive? Was it even worth it anymore?_

The anxiety and fear caused his hands to shake, and doubt clouded his better judgment. There was _nothing_ he could do. With seven keen eyeballs on him, he couldn't formulate an escape plan or a way to contact home. The only thing he could do was stall and give Hiro and the others as much time as he could

Tadashi discovered that he despised many things this week.

The worst of which had to be waiting.

He had waited enough to last a few lifetimes.

And his nerves be damned, they weren't helping at all.

It was times like these that Tadashi realized how much he dearly missed his friends... and Hiro.

Certainly Hiro.

Tadashi just wasn't used to including him in on everything.

After Hiro was kidnapped, things changed.

Tadashi's parents didn't feel safe anymore, so they moved in with his mother's sister, Cass. It was during a time when Aunt Cass was just barely making by, living in a crappy apartment above a failing garden store on the corner of an unpopular block. However, dear Aunt Cass (bless her soul) was more than accommodating for her family and opened her door for the three of them.

Tadashi regretted it to this day that he didn't get to see his parents more often after that.

They used to be a perfect family. The four of them. A power couple with a genius son and another one up and coming. Back home, they were admired for their kindness and intelligence.

But that was gone. All of it.

Tadashi's parents constantly searched for their baby. They went everywhere. They hired anyone who looked promising. They had the money, and they'd spend every last penny if it meant getting their Hiro back.

Tadashi was understanding of his parent's actions, but he couldn't help but worry. His mom and dad never used to argue, and if they did, it was over something trivial. Now, they argued almost every night, and sometimes it _almost_ got violent. It usually ended in his mother weeping and his father storming out of the shop and coming back early in the morning drunk and exhausted. During the daytime, they spent their time trying to uphold their jobs while making dozens of phone calls and heading out to meet up with special detectives or try to leech out more information from the police.

It never worked.

Tadashi hadn't attended school in months, and he found himself having nothing to do for days on end. He found that he couldn't make himself useful, and that he couldn't help but _worry._ Sure, he wasn't even ten yet, but being smart was a blessing as well as a curse. Similar to any kid at his age, he took things as they came at him, unable to _fully_ grasp the weight and consequence of a situation, but Tadashi was mature enough to connect and absorb information on a level that was complex for a child his age. Aunt Cass did her best to help her sister and keep Tadashi happy, and Tadashi respected that with all his heart, but it was never enough.

Tadashi never spent another genuinely happy moment with them ever again.

Then one fateful day, his parents flew out of the house. Word was that one of their clients had found something about Hiro, but Tadashi's parents never lived to hear it.

They were speeding and another person wasn't looking where they were going.

A typical car crash.

It was so surreal.

The funeral was on an insanely sunny day. Tadashi's grandparents payed him no heed (they never shared a bond anyway). Empty condolences were given like candy on Halloween; he accepted them graciously, but got sick of them after a while.

Tadashi couldn't distinctly remember the years that followed, but it involved way too many tears and a long time of feeling _numb._ It scared him a little bit. Nothing truly excited him any more. He used to find such joy in playing with technology and robotics or get super hyped for the next superhero movie, but it seemed as if he hit a plateau. He wasn't eager to do anything he loved anymore.

Tadashi thought he would grow out of it, or the sadness would just eventually subside.

But it never did.

With his parent's money passed on to Aunt Cass, she was able to buy out the garden shop beneath her apartment and start up her own bakery that became a huge hit. In addition, Tadashi was able to attend school again.

Life started going back to normal, so why wasn't he?

As the days, months, _years_ pressed on, so did the feeling of being utterly, incredibly _alone._ He had his better days, but on his bad days, Tadashi felt that it wasn't worth it. The pain was not worth a fleeting, happy feeling every once on a blue moon. There were times when Tadashi fell towards the deep end and considered ending it all... but Aunt Cass didn't deserve that. She couldn't afford to loose him too, and Tadashi loved her. She was the only thing worth every dark emotion that haunted his dreams and plagued his thoughts every day.

It wasn't fair.

He missed his mom and dad. He missed the brother he barely even knew. They should all be together. They deserved happiness.

It was during this time that Tadashi became obsessed with the fact that Hiro was _kidnapped,_ meaning that he _had_ to be out there _somewhere_ (right?). Naturally, he picked up where his parents left off, but he could only do so much, and Aunt Cass was always pestering (deeply concerned) him about becoming too immersed in the idea that there was still hope (but nonetheless, the woman supported her nephew). Of course, a young teenager in high school with no friends or resources to start a search brigade was an impossible feat, but a kid could dream, right?

It was something of a miracle that he lasted this long. Tadashi figured that he might as well make the best of it at this point, starting with trying to enroll into the SFIT which was where his parents met.

The idea for Baymax didn't take long for Tadashi to formulate. The teen always fantasized about a being that could take away the pain. Any kind of pain. Emotional or physical. Something that could always cater to those needs would be beautiful. Something that could be there for someone when they needed it the most. Something that could protect the innocent and make the pain go away.

Something that would make Hiro proud.

Tadashi pitched the idea for his robotic nurse at the science fair presentation and got in with flying colors.

For once, Tadashi felt _determined,_ like he was finally doing something _right._

And soon after, Tadashi found the will to _live._

That will came in the form of a young woman by the name of Leiko 'GoGo' Tomago Tanaka.

And then there was Aiko 'Honey Lemon' Miyazaki, Wasabi-No-Ginger, and Frederick Fredrickson (the IV).

And for the first time in a _long_ while, something _mattered_ to Tadashi.

He felt it. His friends (and girlfriend) knew it. Aunt Cass saw it.

As he got to know his quirky lab mates more, he realized that creating Baymax wasn't just about helping himself anymore. He wanted to help other people too, just like how his friends were helping him.

Also, forming the Big Hero 6 was almost an accident. An insane, wonderful idea that got out of control but somehow became a reality. It shouldn't have been that much of surprise, combining five crazy teenage geniuses in a stuffy lab fueled on caffeine and sleep deprivation was bound to lead somewhere.

It was safe to say that Tadashi finally felt that life was indeed worth living. Not ideal (the clouds of depression never truly went away), but he was _better._

Then Hiro came back into his life and Tadashi was _happy..._ so, so _happy..._

He couldn't let Callaghan take it all away from him now. Not again. Not after everything he's been through. Tadashi would die trying

A cup of coffee. Maybe two.

Some participation from Callaghan.

Bolt this, program that.

Clouds drifted by, the moon hovered in the sky, and the stars winked above it all.

Progress.

It was astonishing how quickly time passed when one became lost in thought.

Just as Tadashi was melding the last plate together, the sky began to shed a lighter color of indigo, indicating that early dawn had arrived and the ceremony was going to begin in just a few short hours.

"I think this calls for a break!" Callaghan exclaimed, starting to leave the premise. "Treat yourself to something from the fridge in the control room, Tadashi. You've earned it, I'll be right back."

The lighthearted and pleased expression on Callaghan's face made Tadashi want to punch it. He had no right to act so gleeful.

While Tadashi was fed snacks throughout the night, he hadn't had an actual meal for a solid twenty-four hours. Even though he would have liked nothing more than to just get some shut-eye, he still had to stay sharp for his own good. By no means did he want to take up Callaghan's offer, but he couldn't afford to skip out on benefits.

With the Fujitas hanging back but still examining his every move, Tadashi trudged up to the control room where he treated himself to a sandwich and another cup of coffee.

Plopping down on an incredibly ancient stool, Tadashi marveled at the scenery before him. The control room overlooked the entire lab, giving a perfect view of the portals.

 _This must have been where it all happened._

Tadashi's mind wandered from reality once again as he tried to picture how it all would have happened.

He could imagine Krei – in his grandiose presence – wonderfully present the demonstration to the officials, allowing Callaghan's daughter to be throttled into the portal in the face of an error, only for her to never come out again. There would be an explosion and emergency alarms would resound throughout the control room. Scientists would be madly dialing buttons, trying to save the scenario as Krei would try to save face and calm down the officials who were beginning to panic. Then, Callaghan would fly down in a fit of rage, screaming over the loss of his daughter.

It must have been terrible.

Letting out a sigh, Tadashi leaned forward, resting his elbows on the control pads. Suddenly, Tadashi jumped back as the controls sparked to life. After all this time, he didn't expect the monitors and control panels to activate. He should have figured that Callaghan might have tried to fire the whole system up to make sure everything was relatively operable.

The monitors showed the view of the laboratory from nine different angles; shot from supposedly nine different cameras (that were still remarkably intact). From them, he could see other views of the remodeled portal and the three Fujitas gossiping and lacing up their roller skates, but always making sure to keep a careful watch on him. It was luck that they had missed the brief interaction he had with the monitors.

An idea struck Tadashi.

If there were cameras, surely there were recordings. Would decade-old videos be still preserved here?

Carefully surfing over the switches and buttons that were in the 'Camera/Recording' section, Tadashi tactfully watched the monitors, searching for any sort of saved videos.

After exactly thirty nine seconds, something went right for once.

There was an entire archive dedicated to recordings that dated over a decade ago. Tadashi immediately clicked on the most recent files, pulling up nine separate recordings taken from the nine cameras all those years ago.

It was exactly what he was looking for, actual evidence of what had occurred here that sent Callaghan down the dark path that had caused all of this destruction.

The gang had to see this.

Tearing off some of the fabric on his shirt, Tadashi discreetly left it on the dashboard of the controls and shut off the monitor.

 _GoGo would know what to do._

They would come here, and they would figure out where he had gone. It was his only hope. It was going to be a slight stretch, but he had faith in them.

"You ready to go, boy?"

Turning around a bit too fast to be innocent, Tadashi faced the entrance to the control room to find who was presumably Callaghan adorned in an entirely black getup and a painted kabuki mask.

"Going to the ceremony is style, Callaghan?"

"Watch your tongue, Hamada." Callaghan snarled.

"Fine."

"You're coming with me."

" _What?"_

Whiplash was not the response Tadashi was hoping for.

It took his brain a second to process that the microbots had snatched him from his seat and he was now being carried into the air, trailing behind Callaghan and the Fujitas and a gigantic portal that was ready to destroy an oblivious San Fransokyo.

 _Hiro, if you're alright, I know you can do it._

* * *

 _ **Hey guys happy friday, I am so tired this week has been a cruel mistress to me. My new job is keeping very balanced, it just requires me (a night owl) to wake up at like 6 am. This past week, I still have my other job just until it will be confirmed that I have a permanent position and so my other job decided to give me three 4-11 pm shift on the same days I have 7-3 all one after the other...I honestly don't know how I'm function even remotely right now. Oh well hope you guys like the chapter.**_

 _ **Duskmuse, Fading with the Rising Moon; Out!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The usual**

* * *

 **SFIT**

Hiro's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. His head felt like it was going to explode. His windpipes were being crushed and his vocal cords were being squeezed shut. The _pressure_ , oh god, the pressure that inflamed even the tips of his fingers. His mouth uselessly gaped for air, but he couldn't even make a sound. His hands and feet slapped whatever it could find, but even Hiro knew his effort was futile. He was losing air _quickly._

The only pressing thought that Hiro could muster through the pain was that _this was how he was going to die. A slow, agonizing death._ The pain was unbearable, Hiro begged to the higher powers for mercy and if he was to die here, just end his life now.

An electric green hue wavered in front of Hiro's frantic vision, and moments later, the pressure was released.

"Hiro, _Hiro_? Breath, dude. Come on, sit up like this–"

Hiro still couldn't breath.

"It's alright man, easy now. It's okay, you're gonna live. You're safe. Calm down. Don't panic. Take your time. Let it happen. Breath... just breath."

Every muscle in Hiro's body seized as his throat unwillingly let air slip into his lungs. He couldn't force his windpipes to relax, he just prayed that they opened up sooner or later because he desperately needed air.

"Count to five, Hiro. One.."

Still not enough air.

"Two..."

Somebody squeezed one of his hands reassuringly.

"Three..."

He could make a noise.

"Four..."

He was gasping.

"Five... that's it! You've got it!"

Oxygen finally entered Hiro's lungs. He was breathing. Hoarse and by far not enough to satisfy and ease the pain, but his body realized that it would live to see another day. Hiro looked up to see that it was Fred who had been nursing him back to stability. He opened his mouth to thank him, but it to his horror, the words refused to approach.

Fred violently shook his head and shushed him, "No, man, don't talk, hold on to me–"

Fred then proceeded to drag Hiro out of Tadashi's office, leaving the other four to duel with Baymax.

"Wha..." Hiro wheezed, finding his voice, "wha's wro... wi... Baymax..."

"Dude, we just got here!" Fred declared, propping Hiro against a wall. "We followed you here to... talk... and then next thing we know, Baymax is trying to choke you to death. We're lucky we found you in time, you would have been a goner, man!"

Hiro attempted to laugh but it came out as a hack. "I... know... thanks for... saving my ass."

"Don't mention it." Fred winked.

The boys winced as they heard a solid thud resound from the other side of the wall.

"I think it's safe!"

With a shrug, Fred helped hoist Hiro onto his feet as the two entered the office.

It looked as if an actual hurricane ripped through the room. Hiro figured he must have _really_ been lacking oxygen if he had completely been muted from the utter commotion that had happened. Craters were delved into the walls, the window was broken, lamps were snapped in half, tables and chairs were flipped, papers were _everywhere_ (more so than normal), and any other materials and equipment were strewn in places that looked as if five students had a mental breakdown while studying for an exam.

The condition of the room was nothing compared to the damage done to Baymax.

The poor bot had been entirely deflated. An arm and a leg had been severed off and the skin suffered from numerous lacerations. He had been pinned against the wall, stuck from the chest by a blinding amalgamation of Honey Lemon's chemicals.

"Wasabi, get that pod open." GoGo ordered as she walked alongside Fred and Hiro. "Whatever came over Baymax has to be coming from there."

"How do you know?" Fred questioned.

"That was no ordinary robotic malfunction." GoGo said ominously, her raw glare pitted against Baymax's dead form.

Honey Lemon smeared another chemical against the plaque that held Baymax to the wall. In moments, the chemical oozed away, letting the deflated balloon sink to the floor.

Wasabi fired up his plasma blades and meticulously sunk one of them into the access pod that contained Baymax's chips. Nudging the tiny access protector aside, Wasabi scooped up–not two– three chips.

"I don't remember Tadashi saying anything about adding a third chip for Baymax." Wasabi hesitantly wondered out loud, holding out the mystery chip for all to see.

GoGo snatched the unknown chip from Wasabi's hand and plugged it into her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Wasabi asked, peering over GoGo's shoulder, causing everyone else to follow suit.

"Identifying the user behind the coding." GoGo answered, her eyes squinted with determination.

The team (albeit Hiro) reared back with confusion.

GoGo refrained from letting a huff of irritation slip past her lips, "Tadashi taught me how to do it," she clarified.

The team nodded their heads and kept their mouths shut.

"That's odd." GoGo eventually stated. "The network is identical to Tadashi's... lab computer."

Everyone turned to Tadashi's computer (that had miraculously and conviniently survived the ordeal) and approached it cautiously as if it were cursed.

"GoGo, what else does your phone tell you?" Honey Lemon inquired.

GoGo turned her attention back to her phone. "The chip is some overrun or reboot system. When activated, the system is untraceable. It runs without anything sensing it. It seems like someone went through a lot of trouble in order for Baymax to not know it was there."

"Guys," Hiro spoke up, teetering away from Fred, "we all know who did this. Who is the only other person capable of accessing Tadashi's computer and having the ability and motive to do something like this?"

"When?" Honey Lemon said, not even bothering to answer Hiro's direct question, "when did he manage to do it?"

"When we were following Callaghan after he abducted Tadashi." GoGo concluded with a heavy sigh, a painful realization crossing her features. "The third Fujita we weren't picking up must have come here while we were blissfully distracted."

"At least we know one thing."

The team curiously stared at Fred.

"Uh..." Fred wavered, "I lost my train of thought."

"But why?" Wasabi intervened, "why would Callaghan waste his time with this? If he wants Hiro back –sorry Hiro–why put him in danger like this?"

There was a long pause, the teenagers lost in thought.

Suddenly, Honey Lemon perked up. " _Eureka!_ Freddie was right! We do know one thing!"

"And that is?"

"Tadashi's _okay."_

"How are you sure?"

"Callaghan doesn't do anything if he won't benefit from it. We all know that's how he works. He obviously needed Tadashi for something. I have a hunch that Callaghan implanted this chip into Baymax as a scare tactic to get Tadashi to do whatever he kidnapped him for. Why take _Tadashi_ of all people I do not know exactly, but if my theory is correct, it's a start." _There was that sparkle of joy that Hiro was looking for._

Wasabi tapped his chin. "As far fetched of a theory that sounds, I think you're on to something!"

"We don't need a _why,"_ GoGo firmly spoke, _"_ we just need a _where_ so we can track down that son of a bitch and save that blasted dango."

"Did you just refer to your boyfriend as a _dango_?" Fred queried, cocking his head amusingly.

"I sure as hell did," GoGo said with a confident grin, "what, he's as tasty as one!"

"You seriously need help." Wasabi belched.

GoGo merrily rolled her eyes as she took Callaghna's chip and smashed it with her foot. "Nevermind that, let's get Baymax working again and go hunt down that sucker."

"Looks like we're pulling an all-niter, guys."

"We don't have a moment to loose, our damsel in distress is awaiting our arrival!"

"Aw yeah, I love rescue missions!"

" _Hey, wait a second!"_

The excitement in the air slightly dispersed as the group of young adults turned to the youngest member.

"What is it, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked sweetly.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but..." Hiro let out an uneasy breath, shuddering slightly, he really didn't want to get in the way of anything, but– "aren't we gonna talk about... well, before I kinda stormed out on you guys?"

The group cast remorseful glances between each other. Hiro felt his chest crumble from shame. _He caused this mess, again._ He hung his head in guilt, unable to look at his friends. It was then that his chin was coaxed upwards, his vision coming into contact with GoGo's chocolate irises and smudged violet eye shadow. Looking slightly past her cropped bangs, Hiro noticed that the other three retreated out of the office, leaving him in private with GoGo.

"Hiro." GoGo said with unyielding coldness, forcing Hiro's attention on her. "You know as much as I do that you were wrong back there."

Hiro could do nothing but stare at her. Did his eyes convey how _sorry_ he was?

"Don't let Callaghan win this way. He wants this fury to drive us into separation, we can't let that happen."

 _I know, GoGo, I know... I just won't be able to see another one of you get hurt. I won't be able to take it._

It was as if GoGo could read his thoughts. "I know you're scared of what may happen... again. I know you'd do anything not to see us get hurt, and I love you for that, but that's not your decision to make. Just like it wasn't Tadashi's to keep you out of the loop. We are coming with you, and that is _our_ decision. We take full responsibility if we get hurt, so don't you dare think that any of this was or is going to be your fault."

Hiro still looked like he needed more convincing.

"I know this is exactly what we said last time, but this time will be different."

"How do you know that?"

"Baymax will be with us. We'll be more prepared. _We have nothing to loose this time_."

Hiro must have not been hiding his shock and awe very well, he just couldn't fathom how much he needed to hear GoGo say that to him.

"Please," GoGo giggled slightly, "I've been reading your expressions on Tadashi for _years,_ you can't hide anything from me!"

That made Hiro laugh a little.

"Did Tadashi ever tell you how we met?"

"Not entirely."

"He was the most pathetic dork to ever walk in through those double doors."

Hiro didn't know whether to smile or frown.

"But alas, he was the guy who amazed Callaghan, so I figured I would pay him a visit and go see the guy who actually impressed the professor in the flesh."

Hiro carefully nodded.

"Anyways, long story short, I go into his private office and there he is, working away at some giant marshmallow. I thought he was slightly – who am I kidding – _totally_ senile. I don't know how on earth I fell in love with him, but I know one thing for certain."

"What?"

"He wouldn't stop talking about you. Perhaps that's what attracted me to him. He was this brilliant, devoted, kind human being that would do anything for his loved ones. Tadashi is something special. I really consider myself lucky, you know? Like, ten billion dollar lottery lucky... maybe even more. He changed my life. He changed _their_ lives too. As much as we helped him, he gave back twice as much."

Hiro couldn't breathe again, but this time, it was because of a large lump in his throat.

"I love your brother in a way that you wouldn't understand and that I cannot describe, and you share this bond with Tadashi that I will never be able to relate to. Same goes for the others. We all love Tadashi, just in different ways."

Hiro thinks to himself that maybe he's finally starting to understand.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that this matters to us and much as it does to you. We have our reasons for loving your brother as you naturally do. You need to come to terms with the fact that we'll do whatever it takes to bring him home."

Maybe Hiro's vision is playing tricks on him, but GoGo looks a little misty eyed, or maybe it's him.

Hiro snickers, "I guess I need to woman up then, huh?"

GoGo inhales sharply, and the look on her face is a mixture of shock and glee.

"Tadashi told me a lot about you, too."

"In that case, I think it's time that we all woman up and get to work, what do you say?"

"I say that I'm with you."

Since all they had to do was 3D print the skin and a couple of Baymax's limbs that were already conveniently (and logically) saved on Tadashi's files, the team had all the time in the world to just do whatever they pleased.

Hiro got engrossed into making some upgrades for everyone's suits.

Fred ran out to get some milkshakes for everyone (including one for Baymax).

Honey Lemon and Wasabi struck up a riveting conversation about fashion.

GoGo sat in silence-music blasting in through her eardrums-next to a deflated and severely wounded Baymax.

She was never the romantic type. Never was and never thought she would be if she was being perfectly honest with herself. GoGo always restrained herself from the possibility. She set her mind to one thing and stuck to it. Live in the moment, never be satisfied, and woman up. She never expected anything from life. It was a tough world that was out to get her. She had to fight it all and win. Why? Perhaps it was due to her childhood... Who knows? She certainly didn't.

Dare say it fascinated her when she allowed Tadashi to come into her life.

Was it out of pity? Jealousy? She would never know, not that it mattered.

She had remembered her second interaction with Tadashi as the day when her life truly began.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry i don't have much to say its been a exhausting few weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

_The guy had only been here for two weeks, and as far as GoGo was concerned, he had only gone home twice, and even though he had his own private office, he was distracting..._ very _distracting._

 _In the two weeks he had been here, he'd already knocked out the power, set off the fire alarm, shattered two of his windows, broke three lamps, leveled his office twice, had a nasty habit of scavenging the lab for extra materials and tools, and was the main source of the exponentially free coffee depletion (he might have actually just taken the whole dispenser at some point)._

 _It was approaching four in the morning, Honey Lemon and Wasabi had already called it a night a long time ago and Fred was either still stationed outside or god knows where._

 _It was just GoGo and Tadashi._

 _And this was the second time he knocked out the power._

 _She shouldn't have cared, but that boy was not going to give up after such a failed attempt._

 _The guy seriously needed a break._

" _Hey," GoGo shouted, rapping on the door to the boy's office, "you blacked out the whole university again. Seriously, call it quits for the night, go home!"_

 _She received no answer._

" _Did you even hear me?" GoGo hollered, slightly annoyed._

 _Suddenly, the door peeled open, revealing a horrendously disheveled teenager._

" _S'rry..." The boy slurred. It appeared that even his supply of caffeine couldn't help him now._

 _GoGo huffed, "What's your name- Tadashi? Look man, it's Friday night, head home and get some rest. There's such a thing as next week. You don't want to be caught being the reason why the school's power is out... again."_

" _Doesn't matter." Tadashi lamely replied as he turned away and returned to the comforts of his office._

" _Wha... hey!" GoGo squeezed through the door and raced up next to Tadashi. "What's the big idea, you really should..."_

 _GoGo's eyes fell upon a gigantic, plus sized marshmallow._

 _GoGo didn't know whether to be mildly frightened, concerned, or confused._

 _She settled on all three simultaneously._

" _Is that thing a robot or something?"_

" _What's your name?" Tadashi wearily asked._

" _GoGo."_

" _Cool... alright then, GoGo, meet Baymax, the work in progress health-care companion."_

 _GoGo gave the robot(?) a doubtful glance._

" _Is something supposed to happen?"_

 _Tadashi gave a weary pat on the robot's side before sauntering towards his desk, "Right now, I guess not."_

" _You didn't answer my question!" GoGo hissed, dashing towards the desk, leering at the boy who was giving less than a rat's ass about her existence._

 _She couldn't blame him, though. Sleep deprivation was virtually the (much more unsatisfying and painful) equivalent of being high._

" _Yup, Baymax is a robot." Tadashi absentmindedly hummed. "It's late you know, you should get going."_

 _GoGo scoffed and tossed her eyes to the ceiling in sweet frustration. "I am aware of that," GoGo snapped, pounding the palms of her hands onto the table (and receiving a halfhearted stare from the 'I-could-honestly-not-care-less' boy), "I came in here as a peaceful gesture... listen to yourself and get up off your ass and go home."_

 _Never had GoGo seen someone's facial features go from looking cloud nine high to below the earth stoned in such a short amount of time._

" _Not worth it." Tadashi whispered._

" _Buddy, you've been here for – what now – two weeks straight? Don't you have a family to go home to?"_

" _It's Friday night. Aunt Cass catches an early night for tomorrow morning. I'd just disturb her."_

" _You should go home and at least at a home-cooked meal and get some real nutrients in you. Besides, you've proven my theory that cologne can last through the apocalypse since you aren't stinking up the whole lab... yet."_

" _Heh," Tadashi dryly remarked, finally looking up, "seems like you want me gone."_

 _GoGo was going to deny this, but it was the truth._

 _To be honest, Tadashi freaked her out. It had been bothering her-_ tormenting _her endlessly, and GoGo Tomago did not get bothered very easily, much less tormented, especially by some newbie inventor. She had never seen someone so passionate and hungry for success. Correction, she had seen fellow students driven mad to perfect their invention, but that was always after a mental breakdown and temper tantrum that lasted approximately two hours. This was different. It looked as if Tadashi could keep doing this for months on end. He had a steady, focused, ethical approach, and it freaked GoGo out. The balanced determination and relatively healthy working habits were uncanny._

 _What made this guy tick? (Was it the coffee?)_

" _'Kay man, who are you? How the hell can you stay cooped up in this stuffy room for hours on end with no breaks? We're young, and there's also a thing called next week. I'm not sure if you even know that 's a thing. You have_ time."

 _It was becoming slightly relevant that GoGo was running out of rational reasons as to why she was approaching Tadashi._

" _You really wanna know?" Tadashi slurred._

GoGo remembered Tadashi's horrified realization (about a week later) when he had finally come to terms that he exposed his deepest, darkest secret to someone he couldn't even name. The sleep deprivation had completely fried his brain and his emotional barriers had been brought down a significant notch. If he had his wits about him, Tadashi wouldn't have been so earnest to reveal his intentions to someone he had barely even talked to, but neither of them complained about it.

 _GoGo snorted, "I mean, whatever makes you happy-"_

" _My brother was kidnapped when I was a kid. My parents died shortly after. Baymax here is like an outlet, I suppose. He's a health-care robot... I just wanna help people, you know?"_

 _The blunt and quick response throttled GoGo from her bitter attitude. She didn't know whether to trust him or not, but knowing that everyone in the lab had some degree of human sensibility and standards, she felt that Tadashi wasn't fooling around._

" _I'm... really sorry to hear that."_

" _Yeah, it's whatever at this point."_

 _GoGo bit her tongue; she had to choose her words carefully._

" _Hey," she cooed, walking to the other side of the desk where Tadashi was hazardly leaning over his notebooks, "why don't I at least treat you to some real food. You can come back here right after if you'd like..."_

 _There was a long hesitation before Tadashi lamely yawned, "Naw, but thanks."_

 _GoGo rolled her eyes and snatched Tadashi's wrist. "That was a rhetorical question, Tadashi. Come on, we can talk when we get there."_

 _Tadashi was far too tired to protest._

 _Grabbing Tadashi's necessities on the way out, GoGo dragged out a less-than enthusiastic Tadashi out the doors of the lab. "Alright, where to, pretty boy?"_

GoGo did not mean to call Tadashi "pretty boy," but after some time, she accepted that she wasn't wrong for saying that.

"Hey, GoGo."

"GoGo..."

"Tomago!"

GoGo yanked the headphones out of her ears and faced the voice that was undoubtedly annoyed at her oblivion.

"Sorry, Hiro. What's up?

"You won't believe what Baymax found out!"

GoGo jumped to her feet and looked to her side; she must have been so preoccupied in her memories that she promptly did not pay attention to the fact that the others had already repaired Baymax.

"Wow, that was quick-"

"I mean, not really, it's almost dawn."

Startled, GoGo whipped her head towards the nearest clock and saw that 6:00 am was approaching in the near few minutes. _Good going, Tomago, you've been a great help these past few hours._ "Well, whatever... what did Baymax find?"

Speed walking towards where the others were gathered, Hiro proceeded to give GoGo a short summary of what Baymax had discovered.

"So, Baymax is installed with an automatic camera; he records every interaction with his patients. It turns out that he happened to capture a recording of the Fujita implanting the device into his system."

"Why didn't the Fujita prompt Baymax to delete their interaction? I know he's capable of doing that..."

"Actually, she must have, but she did not take into account that Baymax's chip is also linked to Tadashi's laptop, so any deleted information is still stored in Tadashi's computer. It's all there, GoGo!"

"Okay, great, and...?"

"We were able to determine where Callaghan is headed."

"Why can't we just have Baymax track Tadashi?"

"Baymax's signal comes to a dead end somewhere, he tracking cannot infiltrate whatever barrier is keeping Tadashi out of his sight right now. However, we were able to capture the communication device that was implanted in the Fujita's ear. Then, Baymax was able to give us the exact model of it. While we were unable to hack into the feed, we were able to identify the broadcast area and we traced it all the way to a place called Akuma Island, which is apparently an-"

"Krei's old laboratory?"

"Yeah, and I guess you guys don't know anything I don't."

"No, none of us really give a crap about that guy anyways. Why would Callaghan want to go there?"

"I guess we'll find out, we're getting him suited up right now. Are you ready?"

Yes. GoGo was ready. There was nothing here for her anymore. Scooping up her bag from one of the desks, GoGo gave Hiro a firm nod before the bag transformed her into the yellow speed demon.

"Show off," Hiro giggled, before grabbing a purple duffel bag and pushing a pendant with a broad grin.

GoGo watched in amazement as the duffel bag unfurled and collapsed over Hiro like a tidal wave before magically attaching itself to the boy's small frame like a magic trick. Chest pads, heavy-duty gloves, magnetic knee caps, and a helmet molded to Hiro to create a simple purple suit akin to...

To...

Tadashi's.

GoGo's proud smile wavered slightly and she felt her breath catch in her throat, but oddly enough, it wasn't out of sadness. It was something like the unquenchable urge to protect.

"What do you think?"

GoGo snapped out of her trance and nodded with a confident smirk. "Not bad, nerd. You almost look as good as me."

"Oh come on, you wish you could get some of this!"

"... _Where_ did you learn that term?"

"...Not my proudest moment."

"No, it wasn't."

"I'll shut up now."

"Maybe that would be for the best."

The other four members were awaiting Hiro and GoGo and no words needed to be said. They exited the school and latched onto Baymax who took to the skies and soared through the air, gliding towards the ocean. As they coasted above the ocean, GoGo remarked on the killer view which consisted of the sun peaking over the horizon, sending waves of pink and turquoise across the twilight sky and causing the ocean to sparkle like diamonds.

As Hiro stayed grappled onto the back of Baymax, he thought to himself how this was where Tadashi should be. Riding on the back of Baymax, saving San Fransokyo from dark-alley criminals in his purple and red striped suit. Besides, the magnets Hiro was attached to were far too spread apart for his liking, but just fit for someone of Tadashi's physique.

Hiro felt so out of place.

Were they expecting him to lead this operation?

If that was the case, they were doomed for failure, but he should have expected this, shouldn't he have?

There's no turning back now.

No more second guessing, no more fear, no more arguments... because they couldn't afford to.

For Tadashi's sake.

 **AKUMA ISLAND**

Hiro's "proudest moment" is soon duped to nothing as the team goes into rage mode over a dumb pigeon, who remarkably, survives the ordeal unscathed.

He'd have to tell Tadashi about that one, but soon after, Fred definitely takes the cake for "proudest moment" with his ridiculous _Fred's Angels_ theme song which he ripped off from who-knows-what cartoon show that he most likely binge watched when he was Hiro's age.

The repetitive chanting even got onto Honey Lemon's nerves, and finally Wasabi threatens to slice through Fred's suit and face in order to get him to shut up.

 _Note to self_ , Hiro supplies, _don't hum a creepy-weird song while tip-toeing through a horror-game style corridor unless you want to be laser-handed in the face._

Good advice as any, Hiro presumed.

The team finally came across what they were looking for, and they have all the evidence they need to confirm that Tadashi was here along with Callaghan and the Fujitas.

It becomes clear that Callaghan wanted them to find him, and the team isn't sure whether or not to become even more petrified.

They made no effort to clean up after themselves. There's makeup, freshly polished materials and supplies strewn about. Hiro picks up a Starbucks cup and grimaces as he recognizes the order, it's Callaghan's favorite kind of brew. The label reads "Abigail"... _probably one of the Fujita's names._

Then, Hiro's eyes catches another cup placed right on the edge of the same table, and he tries to ignore the fact that it was most certainly Tadashi's favorite kind of coffee.

"Hey guys?" Fred's rings out.

Hiro turns to find Fred waltzing around some vacant space in the room where the dust and grime that had settled everywhere else had left untouched.

"What is it, Freddie?" Honey Lemon asks, examining the vacant spot for herself as well.

"Something was here." GoGo deduced, briskly walking around the area. "Whatever it was, Callaghan must have taken it with him."

"Seriously, what is this guy's objective now?" Wasabi exclaims, "First, he wanted to meet up with Hiro, and now he's kidnapped our captain and dragged him off to some abandoned lab, and now who knows where they're headed? His plan doesn't make any sense anymore!"

"I don't think it's about me anymore." Hiro confesses, "He's after something, something much bigger than me. Why would he come here? Why come to Krei's old lab? What is it about this place?" His gaze wanders up to the control room and an idea hatches in his mind. Hiro points a finger up at the room, "I think we can find our answers up there."

Baymax enters the control room first as eyes and signals the team that it's safe to enter.

The morning sun that gleams through the caved in ceiling makes it easier to see everything, especially where unsuspecting dust was kicked up after being recently moved around.

More soda cans and sandwich wrappers littered the floor, and the refrigerator that was propped up on one of the desks was certainly new.

"This was no camp-out for the night," Hiro concludes, "Callaghan and the Fujitas have been using this as their base. They've been here for a while..."

Suddenly, Honey Lemon, who is gingerly tracing the wall, pipes up. "I find this very interesting."

"What is it?"

Honey Lemon reaches into the side of her purse and takes out a scalpel and wipe. She wipes down a small section of the wall before harshly, yet precisely, scraping against the concrete. Removing the scalpel away from the wall, she feeds the bit of residue left on the tiny object into her purse to calculate the elemental components of what she suspected was covering almost every inch of the entire lab. As the results flashed on her purse, everyone bowed down to get a good look. Unfortunately, they were not chemists like Honey Lemon, who was already mumbling through the chemical properties that the team had no idea how to even pronounce.

"Honey, English please!" Wasabi pleaded.

"Right," Honey Lemon replied, rather unperturbed (she got that comment quite often), "The residue left here, while albeit old, are the chemical components of what would be left of a chemical explosion."

"An explosion?" Hiro gasped.

"Precisely. I think some sort of accident happened here which was why it was abandoned."

"And accident involving Callaghan?" Hiro pieced together.

Honey Lemon gradually nodded along.

"Hey guys, you might want to check this out," says GoGo who is standing right beside one of the control panels. She holds what appears to be a scrap of fabric tightly between her index finger and thumb, raising it up and dipping it into the morning sunlight.

"What is it?" Hiro inquires, inching closer to GoGo, wanting to question why a piece of cloth was so important.

"This is from Tadashi's favorite shirt." GoGo states before holding it up to Baymax's scanners.

"GoGo is correct," Baymax says after scanning the article of clothing, "this piece of fabric has traces of Tadashi's DNA."

"He left it right here on purpose," GoGo gestured to the control panel, "he _knew_ we'd come here, there's something he obviously wants us to find."

Doing the next best thing, GoGo flicked a switch (where the piece of fabric was exactly on) which caused the nine monitors that were suspended up above to blare to life. Shocked, the team hovered around the monitors that buzzed and flickered before coming into full focus.

"He wanted us to see something," GoGo murmured, returning her attention back to the control pad where she had found the torn piece of shirt.

It had been resting on a slider that was sanctioned off in a section that read in plaque, 'Recording/Camera.' Fiddling around with the buttons, GoGo easily came across a file that uploaded numerous recordings of past experiments that had partaken within the lab. One was already selected and GoGo simply opted to click on that one.

None of the members on the team were prepared for what they were about to see.

And yet, when it was over, everything started to fall into place.

"Callaghan had a daughter?"

"Krei and Callaghan used to be business partners?"

"So, Abigail got caught in the crossfire because of Krei's ignorance?"

"And now Callaghan is out for revenge..."

In all his years of living with the man, Hiro never picked up or got any hint that he was not Callaghan's only child. No remnants, traces, or memories of the other member of the family were to be found in the Callaghan penthouse.

 _That's why he kidnapped me, because he was grieving..._

 _But that's no excuse. Not in a billion years._

Mistakes were made when Hiro got caught by the police that fateful night (he wondered how Stan was holding up; he hadn't been in contact with the poor boy ever since, he was probably losing his mind). However, the timing could not have been more perfect. Callaghan had discovered a way to produce microbots at an exponential rate, and with the Big Hero 6 being leaderless, the moment to strike for revenge was of the essence.

With Tadashi's help, Callaghan had built a portal. For what reason, Hiro's imagination only feared the worst, but regardless, Krei was in imminent danger. Callaghan was out for his blood, and Tadashi was in the middle of it all.

If they weren't careful, history was bound to repeat itself, but if there was one chance of stopping Callaghan from adding murder to his criminal bucket list, it was Hiro.

Hiro couldn't think about how his entire life boiled down to a man losing his child. If he did, he wouldn't be able to go on. It was so hypocritical, so unfair, so wrong, so wrong, _so wrong-_

"Hiro, we need to go, right now."

It was Baymax.

He was right. Krei and Tadashi's lives were at stake, and Hiro had something to settle. He would have the time to think later, he couldn't afford to lose sight now. The new insight did not mean much in the grand scheme of things, but it was Hiro's only advantage to end things peacefully. They only had one shot to make things right.

Hiro clambered onto Baymax's back while the others locked on to the robot's limbs.

"You're right buddy," Hiro said, "now, find Alistair Krei. It's time we end this for good."

* * *

 **Hey guys I am so sorry about last week guys its been pretty busy**


	15. AN Absence Explanation

Hey guys,

I am so sorry for my prolonged absence. It will continue for another month or so

There are 2 reasons for my absence, the first. I just got married been pretty busy with the prep and the actual ceremony and aftermath.

The second,

My 9 year old laptop finally is on its last legs therefore I can open Word but it refuse to open the internet regardless of what type i use therefore until then my stories are on hitaus until I get a new one hopefully around Christmas, ago I'm sorry I love you all.


End file.
